Zeal Island
by YTSHomie
Summary: A stressed out Regina finds herself on Zeal Island for the summer to take care of her sick father. She wasn't planning on meeting Emma Swan and her friends, letting alone falling in love with her and the island. Emma's always felt alone until she met Regina, is she prepared to let her go at the end of summer? SwanQueen G!P
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy, I worked very hard on this, gone through so many different ideas and what not, it was so hard to decide on one. So I really hope you all like it. Make sure to find me on Twitter, I'm answering any and every question about this story. I love you all for supporting me through this crazy journey, I figured you guys deserved a fluffier story lol, here it is, #ZealIsland**

Zeal 1

Day turned into night quickly, the ten hour drive had finally come to an end but it didn't brighten Regina's mood. If it wasn't for her father's illness she would still be in Washington, DC, probably preparing for summer with her friends. The 18 year old rolled her eyes as they drove past a sign that read Welcome To Zeal Island. Out of all the times her father begged her to come visit she never did, Georgia wasn't a place for a girl like Regina, she wasn't a big fan of the beach or southern hospitality, she'd rather be left alone. This place seemed like hell to her.

"Would it kill you to erase that scowl from your face?" Zelena, her 21 year old sister asked.

"Would it kill you to turn this car around?" Regina asked, "I'm not happy about being here so I'm not going to pretend like I am."

Zelena sighed, "Regina, look at the bright side-"

"Our father is dying Lena, there is no bright side," she snapped.

"He is not dying," Zelena scoffed, "He just has a disease that can't be cured, that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy our summer with him. So for the love of God, lose your attitude."

The brunette didn't respond verbally but she made sure to shoot the ginger a glare that could kill. She took a deep breath as they pulled up to their father's beach house, she was relieved to finally be getting out of her car. Zelena shut her door, stretched a bit and looked at her sister, "When we go inside, please act like you're happy to see him."

"I am happy to see him, just not in these conditions," Regina shrugged as she opened the trunk to get her bags out.

The beach house was fairly big, once past the squeaky wood that made up the porch, it wasn't bad. Zelena smiled when her father opened the door, "We made it."

"I see that," Henry chuckled, he was beyond happy to see his daughters, it has been three years since he last did. He looked at his youngest, "Oh my...could this be my babygirl?"

"Not exactly a baby anymore," Regina stated softly before hugging him, "Hi daddy."

"Hello, oh look at you, you're a woman now, I wasn't expecting this," he said, "You're beautiful mija."

"Thank you daddy," she said, "So this is where you live huh? Pretty big for just you."

"I know but it's my home," he smiled, "Let me show you to your rooms."

Zelena nodded as they followed him through the house, she noticed how he barely moved his left arm and how his back had a little hunch. His hair now balding, his mustache and beard still the same, his house still smelled like wood with a hint of love. Their father wasn't even 50 yet so it scared her how much he had changed, "How are you feeling dad?" She asked as the traveled up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm doing alright. Taking it one day at a time," Henry nodded, he went to the second room on the left, "Ok Zelena, you will stay in here, hope it's to your liking. I had it painted for you, a nice teal."

She smiled, "Sounds great," she said before slipping into the room.

"And for you princess," he traveled back to the first room on the right, "Your mother said you like darker colors so even though it's summer, I decided to-"

"It's perfect, I love it," she smiled, "You didn't have to."

"I wanted the best for my girls," he said before kissing her head, "Bathroom is just across the hall, you two will have to share, hope you don't mind. Zelena when is that boyfriend of yours getting in?"

"He said sometime in the morning," she shrugged as she leaned on her doorframe, "I love the room, thank you."

"No problem," he smiled, "My room is downstairs, just let me know if you need me."

"Will do," Zelena smiled, "Goodnight, love you."

"You too," he nodded, "Goodnight princess," he said as he started down the stairs.

"Night daddy, love you," she smiled, she looked up and saw Zelena staring at her so she stuck out her tongue.

Zelena smirked before sticking out her tongue back causing Regina to roll her eyes and close her door, the redhead simply chuckled before doing the same. They officially were starting their summer on Zeal Island. Regina lied awake a few hours later, she tried to sleep but it only lasted thirty minutes or so, she had so much on her mind; Her father, her ex, and school. In the fall she'd be starting a new chapter in her life but she didn't know what or where, everything was stressful at this moment, she needed a break from it all.

The next morning came quickly, too quickly, Regina was exhausted. She sat on the swing on her father's porch and watched Zeal Island come to life, it wasn't even noon yet and people were already on the beach, the birds were chirping and apparently so was Zelena.

"Hades!" Zelena squealed as she zoomed out of the house and down the stairs, her boyfriend slammed his truck door before hugging her tight, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," he chuckled before whispering in her ear, "Never leave me in the car with that fag for ten hours ever again."

Zelena laughed, "Deal. Hello Jefferson," she smiled.

"Hey Lena," he smiled as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked towards the porch, "Ya know, for someone who convinced their mom to let them stay away from home for the whole summer _just_ to be with their best friend, you don't seem that happy to see me," he smirked.

Regina put down her coffee before hugging him tight, "Hello dear, I'm sorry, I was deep in thought."

"About Robin?" He asked.

"Ew, no," she scoffed, "That pine cone is no longer my concern."

"Well for the record, I never liked him. On the bright side, we are in a beautiful place with beautiful guys...and girls, I know you secretly are interested," he winked.

"I make out with one girl and you never let it go," she shook her head while opening the screen door.

"Should I?" He laughed.

"Come on, let me introduce you to daddy," she scoffed.

* * *

Graham huffed as he dropped a box down on the front counter, "Yo, you're on beachball duty, here's the new shipment," he said as patted the top of the box.

Emma looked over her shoulder from the shelf of beach towels she just folded, "No way, I'm going to blow up balls all day."

"It won't take that long, I have a volleyball tournament in three hours. I want to relax before it," he stated.

"While I stay here and do all of the work?" Emma questioned.

"I didn't say that, Em it's going to be a slow day anyway, let's just do some inventory so we can get out of here," he said before flipping the sign on the door that said OPEN.

Emma rolled her eyes at her brother. She loved summer but ever since her father decided to make her and Graham learn the "family business" she hadn't had much time to herself. She was hoping things would've slowed down by now but that didn't seem to be the case. The Swan Effect was the best beach sports shop in town (don't you forget it), demands were high and keeping up with trends were becoming a must. They had everything from sporting gear to regular things you need for a trip to the beach and what made it better was that the shop was literally on the beach. Emma Swan was a water baby at heart. At night, swans flooded the water which just happened to be her favorite time of day to be in the water.

Emma wasn't your typical beach hottie, well maybe, but only a little bit. Girls fell at her feet after getting lost in her deep green eyes or hearing her intoxicating laugh but Emma wasn't interested. Sure she'd had a few girlfriend's but they were never anything serious, she was still a virgin for crying out loud. Emma knew her worth and her wealth, she wouldn't be fooled by the girls who claimed to love her after a few days, she wasn't dumb, she knew her father's money had a lot to do with it. So with that being said, Emma was hard to get. It was much deeper than that, much deeper, she was hosting a secret that she knew most girls couldn't handle. Everyone had a pretty good idea though, Emma didn't care, she could deal with the rumors and stares, she didn't let any of it affect her. That didn't stop her from wondering if there was a girl out there just for her though, if there was a girl who didn't care about the money or her physical appearance, all she wanted was for someone to love her for her; Just Emma.

The blonde was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard her brother shout 'HEY STOP!', her eyes widening as she noticed a man running out of the store with a bottle of sunscreen, "Hey!" She yelled before taking off after him.

"Flip flops!" Graham yelled as he followed.

Emma kicked out off her flip flops making it easier to run on the sand, she saw him stop at redhead trying to encourage her to run as she looked at him confusingly. When she caught up to them, she huffed, "What the hell is your problem man?"

"I'm not paying seven bucks for sunscreen, get real," Hades scoffed.

"Well you're going to have to or else we'll call the cops, it's a nice day out man, let's not rumble the waters with your bullshit," she snapped.

"You think you're pretty tough huh?" Hades smirked as he stepped to her.

"No but her brother is," Graham said once he caught up, he stepped in front of Emma.

"Oh yeah?" Hades sized him up.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as she stormed over with Jefferson, "We've been here less than 24hrs and you've managed to get in trouble already?!"

"There's no trouble," Zelena argued, "Hades, return the sunscreen."

"But-"

"Please? For me?" Zelena asked softly.

Hades glared at Graham before shoving the bottle into him, "Take it," he hissed.

Regina began yelled at Hades, Zelena stepped in to defend him leading to a huge argument. Emma just stood there, watching them, mostly Regina. She could stop staring at her, her corner of her mouth turned up as she watched her yell and scoff, she was so intriguing and sassy, Emma liked that.

"Do you have a staring problem dear?" Regina snapped at Emma after being fed up.

Emma blinked, "Sorry," she said before turning around and going back to the store.

 **XXXXX**

"So yeah, I told him that he was being unreasonable and unfair," Ariel scoffed, "I think he thinks I'm still 7."

Emma laughed from her friends bed, she was laid down with her legs crossed, "Your dad loves you Ariel, remember we had that talk about compromise-"

"Oh you mean like you and your mom?" Ariel asked knowingly.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Point taken."

"Can't give advice but not take it yourself," Ariel chuckled.

"I can do whatever I please," she shrugged.

"Anyway, I uh heard that Tink has a crush on you," Ariel smirked.

"Me or my money?" Emma scoffed.

"You, Em. I don't know why you won't give anyone a chance, we're 18 for crying out loud and you're still a virgin," she shook her head.

"Nobody interests me enough," she shrugged, "When I go on dates, all the girl talks about is herself, nobody ever asks about me. They're just happy to be on a date with me," she sighed, "I wish there was a girl who understood _me_ , like what I feel and stuff ya know? At least see eye to eye with me. A challenge wouldn't hurt."

"Girls are a challenge, you just have to say the right things," she smirked.

"All the girls here are the same, are they not? They all like volleyball, shopping, and blonde hair," Emma stated.

Ariel pursed her lips for a while before sighing, "Yeah ok, I've got nothing."

"Exactly my point. There's _nothing_ here. I love it here but we need some excitement," Emma said.

"I maybe able to help with that," August smirked as he entered the bedroom, "Hello beautiful," he before kissing Ariel's head.

"Hi Auggie," she blushed.

He leaned over Emma, "Hello beautiful," he smirked before kissing her head.

"Ew dude come on," she said.

He laughed and sat at the foot of the bed, "You guys know Belle, right?"

"That chick who's always reading?" Emma asked.

"Yes her, with me being a writer and her being a reader, we...eh I guess _click_. Her dad has keys to the the lighthouse, we could go up there for fun, our own secret place, ya know?" He asked.

Ariel and Emma look at each other before looking at him, "Eh..."

He shook his head and sighed before falling back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, "You two will be the reason why we won't have any excitement this summer."

Back at the beach, Graham and his friends were playing volleyball. It wasn't exactly sunny out but it was warm so a decent amount of people came out to watch including Regina and Jefferson, "That is a beautiful man," he stated as he watched Graham take his shirt off and wipe sweat off of his face it.

Regina rolled her eyes, "His type are always superficial."

Jefferson scoffed, "Not true, he's probably straight though," he sighed.

"Eh I don't know, he's giving me a little...vibe," Regina smirked, it wasn't true but her best friend had been down and out lately which is why she invited him to come here with her in the first place. So he had a crush, why not entertain him? If Graham wasn't gay then oh well, no harm done.

"Yeah? Me too but I wasn't sure," he smiled.

Regina and Jefferson had been exploring the island all day after the volleyball game, the sun was starting to set now, it was truly beautiful. They were now on a tiny shopping strip, Jefferson bumped his shoulder into her, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing really," Regina said, "Just thinking about my dad, he moves so slow now. I'm scared that I'm going to lose him," she looked down, "I feel so alone sometimes ya know? I used to talk to him every week, see him twice a year...now everything is different."

"I'm sorry," he said, he twisted his lips in thought, "Let's make this summer worth it, we'll do some of his favorite things on top of making our own memories. What do you say?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I'll meet you back at the house a little later, I just want to be alone."

"Ok, are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive," she nodded before walking back towards the beach. Once she got there she sat in front of the water and took a deep breath. Nobody could understand what she was feeling, she had just had her heartbroken by somebody she thought she loved her and her best friend in the world had joined them in breaking her heart, on top of it all, her favorite person in the world was dying slowly, what would she do? All she wanted was to have a good summer, didn't she deserve that?

"Hey, you ok?"

Regina snapped her head up and looked at the blonde standing next to her left, soaking wet, "I'm fine dear." She hadn't even realize she was crying, she wiped her eyes quickly and stood up, "I was just thinking."

"Yeah? I come out here to think to, I just came out of the water," she said as she looked out into the ocean, "You just moved here right? Small island, people are noticeable."

"For the summer yes," Regina nodded.

"Oh well, I'm Emma Swan," Emma smiled, she wore a gray bikini top that brought out her eyes and black board shorts.

The blonde was attractive, she was very attractive, Regina couldn't get past her green eyes and that smile didn't help either. She looked down at her own attire, she wore black shorts, a white crop top and a nude summer cocoon cardigan, she looked good. She cleared her throat, "Regina Mills."

"Where ya from?" She asked.

"Maine originally, District of Columbia recently," Regina nodded.

"Oh cool, well I'm sorry that we've made you cry already," Emma teased, "Here I am thinking that this was the island of excitement."

"Oh no, it's not your fault. It's beautiful here really, what are you doing out here...alone?" Regina asked.

"Well the sun is setting, I like to swim or watch the sunset and think. I don't have many friends so it doesn't bother me being alone," Emma sighed. The brunette next to her was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl she'd never seen.

"I'm sure that's not true, you seem pretty...cool," Regina chuckled.

Emma nearly fainted at seeing her smile, she smiled herself, "Well thank you but eh...it's complicated I guess. My dad owns a few beach places on the island and my mom owns a restaurant and some people only want to be my because I'm 'rich'."

Regina nodded, "Understandable."

"So uh, do you live here alone or…?"

"My sister, my her boyfriend, he's an idiot, my best friend and I came down here for the summer to help my father, he's sick," Regina sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, who's your dad?" Emma asked.

"His name is Henry Mills," she stated.

"Oh Mr. Mills is your dad? Oh wait, are you the little girl in that cute pink tutu in the picture on his piano?" Emma smirked.

"Oh god, you saw that?" Regina placed her hand on her face with a smile of embarrassment hidden under it.

"Yeah, I help him clean out his garage every Sunday, we've been building a ramp, painting, and I taught him how to surf about two years ago before things got worst. I know him quite well," Emma nodded, "I think your tutu was cute by the way."

Regina blushed, "Thank you dear. Wait a minute, didn't I see you this morning? Trying to stop my sister's idiot boyfriend from stealing?"

Emma laughed, "That's her boyfriend? Ugh, she could do better."

"Same thing I said," Regina snickered.

"Well I better get going," she rubbed the back of her neck, "It was nice talking to you Regina."

"Same to you Miss Swan," Regina nodded as she flipped her.

"Please, call me Emma. Oh and hey, if you ever need a job, there's always a spot for you at the shop," she said.

"I work for no one dear, I'm a Queen and entrepreneur," Regina nodded, "Political Science…"

"Oh," Emma nodded, "Well the offer still stands," she said.

"My best friend dear, Jefferson, he's looking for work and my sister is, maybe you could help?" Regina questioned.

"Sure, tell them to come by the shop at about 10am and I'll have my brother hire em," she shrugged, "My dad's 'passing the torch' to him."

"Sounds like a plan dear," Regina nodded.

Emma nodded as she turned to walk away, "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Emma," she said a little louder as the blonde walked further away.

Emma smiled to herself as she traveled to her truck, she stopped and turned with hair blowing in the cool night air, "Hey Regina!" She called.

The brunette turned, "Yeah?"

"Welcome to Zeal Island!" Emma yelled.

 **Welp, that was chapter one. If I get a pretty good response, I'll post chapter two within an hour or so. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback. Enjoy. #ZealIsland**

Chapter 2

"Ok so your father is suffering from MS, multiple sclerosis, which causing his nerves to shut down. It is progressing pretty fast, his arm has already shut down," Mr. Whale stated.

Regina looked at Henry tearfully, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Princess, I was going to tell you about my arm tonight, I just-"

"It's fine," she said, trying to stay strong as alway. She looked at Dr. Whale, "What do I do?"

"Well, make sure he continues to take his meds, eats less junk, he has an addiction to Oreos, and just try and make things easier for him," he smiled.

Regina nodded, "I can handle that."

"Ok good," He smiled.

Regina shook her as her and her father walked down the hospital hallway, "You my friend are very unhealthy, that's changing right now."

"Princess I eat just fine, I don't want you to let my mess stress you out. You should go out there enjoying your summer," he stated.

"My summer isn't important right now daddy, your health is," she announced.

"I know sweetie—Emma!" He called.

Emma was about to head out the front door but she stopped and smiled, "H-Dog!" She waved before walking over.

He chuckled, "How are you?"

"I'm good, just picking up a new inhaler," she held up a bag, "Hey Regina."

"Hello Swan, nice seeing you again this morning," Regina smiled.

Emma checked Regina out briefly, she looked cute in her jeans, "Nice jeans."

"Nice flannel," Regina smirked.

Emma chuckled, "What are you guys up to today?"

Ruby Lucas watched from the around the corner, she could've believe this. Emma Swan was actually talking to girl instead of blowing them off, like she did her. She liked Emma, a lot and she wasn't going to let this new girl ruin it.

She walked over to Regina once Emma walked away, "Hi I'm Ruby."

"Regina Mills," Regina nodded before checking on her father who was talking to the clerk at the front desk.

"So Emma Swan actually talked to you huh? Must be like a supermodel or something," she chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" The brunette raised her brow.

"Oh well Emma is so anti-social, I mean she talks, just not to girls. No one's good enough for her if you ask her, like she's royalty or something but I think she's just scared," she shrugged.

"Scared? Why would she be scared?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh well, freshman year my friend had a sleepover and we played 7 minutes in heaven, while in the closet my friend kissed Emma and she got hard. Nobody believed Elsa, I mean a girl with a penis? It's just not normal but we saw her boner and well...it was true, I think she's embarrassed or something so she just turns girls down. Everyone knows but she doesn't know that," Ruby stated.

Regina gasped lightly, she didn't know what to think or say. Was it true? Should she believe this random girl? What the hell? She grinned, "It was nice meeting you dear but I must get going," she said as her father walked back over to her, thank god. She quickly walked away with him.

Ruby smirked to herself, "Yup, that should keep her away."

* * *

"It's just you two? My sister said there were three of you I thought," Graham asked as he sat in his dad's old office at 10:07am.

"Nope, just me and Lena," Jefferson smiled lightly. Graham was even more beautiful up close, he was pretty sure the man could see him blushing.

"Well then I guess that's good then," Graham smiled back, "Ok, so Emma and I are the only ones running the store right now so we'd love to have you guys on board, I'm just gonna hire you."

"You don't even know if we're killers or something," Zelena stated.

He pulled out two folders, "I did background checks last night, all I needed was your names and the connects."

"You're efficient, I like that," Zelena nodded.

He winked, "Ok why don't I show you guys the ropes and then you can officially start tomorrow. Cool?"

"Cool," they said in sync.

"I'll tell you guys how much you're gonna get paid a little later, Emma's going to handle that," he smiled.

Time went by kind of slow for Zelena but Jefferson was perfectly fine with that, getting to stare at Graham all day would definitely be a plus. Zelena was chilling at the register when Emma walked in, "What's up?" Emma asked as she came in, "Are you Zelena?"

"Yes I am and you must be Cute," Zelena smirked.

Emma blushed, "Oh thank you but unfortunately my name is Emma. How you liking the place so far?"

"It's quite lovely. Your brother was just here, he and Jefferson went to grab lunch. I didn't realize that you two received so much business," she said.

"Oh well especially around this time of year, are you hungry?" Emma asked.

"I ate already dear, my little sister is actually good for something. She should get her own cooking show," she chuckled.

Emma smiled, "Yeah, Regina's she's—well uh she's—wonderful."

Zelena smirked, "Are you crushing on my sister?"

Emma blushed, "Oh no, I uh don't have a crush...I was just saying-"

"It's ok dear, I was just pulling your leg," Zelena chuckled.

* * *

Regina was in town shopping by herself, she needed time alone. Her mind had been racing all day, the information about her dad getting worse had her scared, she didn't want to lose him. She was only 18, her dad was going to miss all of the important things in her life, wasn't he? She sighed as looked through the rack of swimsuits for a new one. Her mind drifted to the beach and a certain blonde that seemed to always creep in her mind. Was what Ruby said true? She couldn't help but wonder, she wouldn't judge because everyone was different but was it true?

She smiled when she saw a simple black bikini, just what she had been looking for. When she grabbed it, someone else grabbed it as well, "Hey, it's mine," Regina snapped.

"I saw it first," the auburn girl snapped back.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a good bikini in black?" Regina asked as she yanked it towards her.

"Yes, which is why I need this one," the girl yanked it back.

"But black is _my_ color," Regina said before finally snatching it out of the girl's hand.

The girl frowned, "You have no consideration."

"I do," Regina scoffed, "Here," she handed her the green one, "It will bring out your eyes."

The girl took it and examined it, "Hmm, I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right dear," Regina stated.

The girl smiled, "I'm uh—well thank you for that."

Regina shrugged, "No problem."

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, visiting for the summer. Regina Mills," she stuck out her hand.

"Belle French," she shook it, "You have great style, cute jeans."

"Thank you, nice dress," Regina nodded.

"Thank you. Are you alone? Would you like to go grab coffee with me?" Belle asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Regina raised her brow.

"Oh god no, I mean if you are like...that then that's cool but I'm not, I was just being nice," Belle said nervously.

Regina laughed, "I was just teasing dear, I need a friend here so I guess coffee wouldn't be so bad."

"Oh ok great, let's buy these and then go to The Brew to chat more," Belle grinned.

* * *

"I need a new engine though," Emma groaned.

"So you work for a new engine Emma," David stated, "I gave you my old truck thinking that you'd take care of it."

"With what money? We practically work for free, I've been saving but-"

"Maybe if you agreed to go to college, I'd get you a whole new car," Snow stated as she walked into David's office.

"Ew no thanks," Emma scoffed.

"Sweetheart, why are you so against bettering yourself? I just don't understand," she sighed.

"Mom what don't you understand? I'm an artist, I want to be free. I don't see how a piece of paper is going help me with that," Emma stated.

"David," she looked at him.

He sighed, "Emma, maybe one semester wouldn't help. You can't stay on this island all of your life."

Emma groaned, "You two are unbelievable," she said before storming out. Luckily, August was outside of her house waiting on her in his Jeep, she got in and frowned, "Hurry up and drive, I can't stay here another second."

"What happened?" He said as he pulled off.

"I hate them," she huffed, "They don't understand me, my mom thinks my art is stupid," she shook her head, "Why can't she see that I'm different. I don't want to be like everybody else, working in a cubicle."

"I agree, that life must suck. They both are entrepreneurs, why can't you be one too?" He asked.

"They both went to college, they want me to go," she scoffed, "I refuse to go bro."

"I know," he chuckled, "I'm your best friend remember?"

She smiled and pushed him a bit, "I'm jealous, Marco is fine with you being a writer, he just wants you happy."

"Yeah, my dad's a pretty understanding guy. I'm his only son ya know? He kinda just wants me to be happy, especially after mom died," he bit his lip, "I miss her."

"I miss her too bro, I'm here for you," Emma nodded, she smiled, "Dude, she made the best brownies."

"Oh my god, the _best_!" He groaned, "Ugh I just wish I could have one right now."

"With the ice cream? Oh god," Emma licked her lips, "I can taste it right now."

"Yeah," he nodded, his smile faded, "Stupid storm…"

"She loved the water bro, you know one day, you're gonna have to go back in the ocean," she stated.

"Never," he said as he drove, "Never."

She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. When he parked at the brew, she rose her brow, "Dude, we don't drink coffee. What's the deal?"

"Belle's here with a friend, she asked me to come and I didn't want to come alone so I brought you," he shrugged as he turned off the car.

"I don't do blind dates bro," she scoffed.

"It's not date, relax," he said as he got out of the cat and fixed his leather jacket. Emma got out the car and fixed her's as hell, "It's a little chilly today, no?"

"Yes, hence the jacket," she nodded as they walked into The Brew.

Either Belle nor Regina noticed Emma and August walk in and up to the counter but their waitress Ashley surely did, "There is a God," she swooned, "I swear he teases us everyday."

"What are you talking about dear?" Regina asked as the girl sat down her slice of apple pie.

"Emma Swan, at the counter with August. It's really not fair you know, not being able to have her," Ashley frowned.

"Ashley, my friend here is new, she doesn't even know Emma," Belle said, "So let's just calm down."

"I do actually, we spoke yesterday," Regina nodded.

"Spoke?!" Belle and Ashley questioned.

"She actually spoke to you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "She's quite nice."

"And quite hot," Ashley bit her lip.

"Can I ask you girls something?" Regina questioned, they nodded, "I met a girl this morning named Ruby, she told me quite the interesting story about Miss Swan, she said that she uh well that she had an additional uh...well-"

"She has a penis," Belle nodded, "It's true."

"Really? Well how do you know?" Regina questioned.

"When we were freshmen-"

"Shhh she's coming over here," Ashley stated.

"Hey guys," August smiled.

"Hi August," Belle smiled.

Emma pulled up a chair, turned it around and say in it backwards, "Hey ladies."

"Swan, what a lovely surprise," Regina stated.

Emma looked up at Ashley, "Put their drinks on my tab."

"Uh ok...Emma," Ashley smiled, "I'm Ashley by the way."

"I know who you are," Emma nodded.

Ashley blushed, "I'll be right back with your frappé Belle," she said before walking away.

"So what's been up?" August asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in it properly.

"Nothing much," Belle stated, "Did you tell your friends about this weekend?"

"Yeah and they said no," August glared at Emma. Nobody noticed Regina staring at Emma, trying to figure her out.

"I just don't see the point," Emma shrugged, "If we get caught, it'll be hell."

"Yeah well I mean that's true but I just thought it'd be fun. How many people can say they've be inside the lighthouse after it closed? We could even stay the night, it'll be fun," Belle said causing Emma to raise her brow.

"I think it'll be quite exciting," Regina said.

"I'm in," Emma smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"No absolutely not fun," Ariel scoffed as she dried off with her towel. She looked at the four people standing in front of her and shook her head, "I just don't know guys," she shrugged, "We could get in trouble."

"Yeah but it'll be worth it, won't it?" Belle asked, "We could at least give it a try. If I convinced Emma, I know I can convince you."

Ariel snapped her head up, "You agreed to this?"

Emma nodded, "It'll be exciting."

Ariel groaned, "Fine, let's do it then."

Just further down at The Swan Effect, Graham was getting ready to close up the shop. He had let Zelena go home earlier but Jefferson insisted on helping, "Thanks for helping me out today," he smiled.

"It was no problem," Jefferson blushed, "I think working here will be fun."

"It will be now that you're here," Graham nodded.

Jefferson got butterflies immediately, it wasn't hard to like Graham. He was confused though, it almost sounded like he was flirting with him but that couldn't be, Graham was straight. Right?

"You ok?" Graham asked.

"Yeah," Jefferson nodded, "So what are you doing once you leave here?"

Graham shrugged, "Probably go over some chick's house," he shrugged as he locked up the shop, "How about you? See anybody you like yet?"

"Yes actually," Jefferson blushed as they began to walk along the beach.

"Oh well go for her," he nodded.

"Uh it isn't exactly a girl," Jefferson confirmed.

"Oh," Graham nodded, "Well I still say go for it."

"I'm scared," he said.

"Don't be, you're good kid," he nodded as he started to walk off, "I see you tomorrow, 10am on the dot."

"Yes sir," he nodded.

Graham smiled before turning around and walking to his car. Jefferson smiled to himself as he continued to walk down the beach, he spotted Regina with a group of people he didn't know and walked over to them. He noticed Emma as he got closer, "Hey Emma."

"What's up J," she nodded, "Get over here," she wrapped her arm around him, "Guys this is Jefferson, my employee and buddy, he's also Regina's best friend."

The all waved, Jefferson smiled, "So what did I miss?"

"Ariel and Belle are constructing a plan to get an extra key for the lighthouse, so I can have one," Emma smiled.

"We already have one key but apparently that's not enough for the great Emma Swan," Ariel rolled her eyes, "So now, we have to sneak into Mr. Gold's shop and he isn't the nicest man."

"Sneak?" Jefferson smirked, "Sounds like my type of party."

"I told them you'd say that," Regina chuckled, "How was work?"

"It was great, Graham is pretty cool," he nodded.

"And hot," she smirked.

"Regina!" He exclaimed, he didn't want everyone knowing that he was crushing on Graham, especially Emma.

"You think my brother's hot?" Emma asked.

"I uh well—he's very uh-"

"That's translation for yes, dear," Regina nodded.

"Well at least he has good taste," Ariel laughed, "Your brother is hot."

"And what am I chopped liver?" Emma scoffed.

"Oh please," August groaned, "You know you look good, how dare you?"

"Sometimes I like to hear it," Emma shrugged.

"You are very hot Miss Swan," Regina stated.

Everyone looked at Regina shockingly, Emma smirked, "See, that wasn't hard was it?"

 **XXXXX**

They stayed at the beach a little longer, getting to know one another. Taking pictures and talking, even enjoyed the water a bit. Ariel went home due to a headache, Jefferson, August, and Belle went to the carnival that just came to town. Emma and Regina were currently in Emma's truck driving down a back road, "Thank you for taking me home Miss Swan."

"No problem," she said as she leaned back a bit with one hand on the wheel. It had gotten a little warmer since earlier so she had taken her red leather jacket off and now left in her white tank top. She glanced over at Regina who was staring out of the window, "So how's your dad?"

Regina looked at her with sad eyes, "Not great, Zelena is at home with him now, just made him dinner."

Emma nodded as the sunset behind them, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, just drive your truck Swan," Regina said.

Emma pursed her lips, she checked her mirrors before slowly down and backing up to take a right she had just missed. Regina was glaring at her but she didn't care, she drove down a road where the trees bend and arched into a beautiful arrangement. It was breathtaking, Regina was speechless. Emma pulled over and parked right next to a beautiful cut bank, "Come on," she said as she exited her truck.

"Swan?" Regina questioned before groaning and getting out of the truck and slamming the door, "What is this place?"

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "I always wanted to come and see but never had anyone to come with."

Regina couldn't help but smile as she stared at the flock of seagulls flying just above the water, letting their feet drag on it. The trees that remained still against the summer heat, she took a deep breath, "I love it here, it's like paradise. Secluded and small."

"Yeah," Emma opened the back of her old pickup truck, "Come up here," she pulled out two blankets, "Let's talk."

Regina looked over her shoulder and blushed, "Trying to get in your truck huh?"

Emma blushed this time, "No, I just figured it'd be more comfortable than standing." Regina nodded and walked over to the truck, she allowed Emma to help her onto it, "I like your jeans."

This was the second time today that blonde had complimented her jeans, she wondered if Emma noticed that herself. "Thank you," Regina nodded as she laid back on the soft blanket Emma laid down to cover the whole back of the truck. She let out a shaky breath when Emma laid next to her and put her hands behind her head before staring up at the sky.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a bird?" Emma asked.

A smirked appeared on Regina's face, "Yes."

"You have?"

"Yes I have," Regina nodded.

"To fly wherever you want, whenever you want. To be free of all of life's burdens that we have to deal with," Emma sighed, "That's all I ever wanted, to be free."

"You have to take what you want in life Emma," Regina said.

"I've tried. I'm still trying. My parents they—well they don't make it easy," she sighed, "They want me to be like them to work and be boring like them."

"You sound like...an creative artistic person. Is it safe to say that you are one?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded, "I'm an artist, I paint. All of my friends are artistic, I paint, August's writes, and Ariel's really into photography. My parents don't understand me, they want me to go to college."

"Well what do you want?" Regina asked.

"I want to stay here, get my own place—a place that's overlooking the water so I can paint in peace. Maybe sell some painting, do a few shows, make some money so I can open Zeal's first art gallery," she sighed, "But no, that's not realistic if you ask them."

"It sounds beautiful to me," Regina smiled.

"Yeah but they argue so much because of me, I've always been the different one. Whenever I hear them arguing...I just want to leave ya know? Just climb out of my window and go stay somewhere else for the night, I hate bad vibes."

"Well if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to, you can always call me," Regina shrugged.

Emma reached for Regina's hand, intertwined their fingers before bringing it up to her lips and kissing the back of it, "Thank you."

The brunette blushed hard, Emma was so sweet and open with her, she noticed that she was the opposite with everyone else. She bit her lip in thought, "Why are you so open with me?"

"Because you're different...like me," Emma said, "You're not like all the other girls here, sure you're guarded but I can tell that you're not just living and relying on a new hue of blonde to make your day like everyone else. You're intriguing Regina."

"Oh really?" Regina raised her brow.

"Yes," she tried to let go of her hand but Regina wouldn't let her, "What?"

"You're intriguing too," Regina grinned.

"You think you could maybe let down just one of your walls for me? Just one?" Emma asked.

Regina froze, she didn't like opening up. Trusting someone was something she swore she'd never do again, how could she? Not after...what happened. She cleared her throat, "Ok maybe one...but first I need to know if I can trust you, I don't like being lied to. I refuse to get hurt again-"

"Stop," Emma said, "Calm down, calm down. I would never hurt you, I promise."

"I've heard that one too many times Emma," Regina said tearfully.

Emma squeezed her hand and looked her in the eyes, "Regina, I only have one intention and that's to get to know you. I don't know what you think of me but I can show you that I can be trusted. What is it you wish to know?"

Regina didn't know how to ask, she didn't want to offend the blonde but she was curious and wanted to know if Emma would lie, "I've been told that you're different from most girls," she said, she could see Emma gulp, "I don't know what to believe, I just want to know the truth, I won't tell anyone...I want to know for myself."

Emma looked down and unlocked their hands, "I need to take you home."

"No Emma, I don't-"

Emma sat up, "I don't want to talk about it Regina, I'm not some fucking science experiment gone wrong that everyone can pry at!" She snapped.

"I didn't say you were!" Regina snapped back, "And I don't like to be cursed at…"

"I'm sorry," Emma said quickly, "I didn't mean to curse...let's just call it a night."

"Emma, please tell me. I promise I won't hurt you-"

"Oh now you know how it feels huh? Having good intentions and still feeling the need to explain yourself?" Emma asked.

Regina hung her head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...I'm just scared."

"I will not hurt you," Emma said, "I meant that."

"I know," Regina nodded, she placed her hand on Emma's before intertwining their fingers again, "You can trust me."

Emma sighed and laid back down, "I was born with it, a penis. The only people that know are my close family members and my friends. I told August and Ariel...well she kinda saw me naked one day...long story. I don't know how to feel about it, I've never used it...on a girl, I've been too scared. I've gotten close with one girl, Lily, but she moved before we could go all the way. That's the truth, I'm not walking around with it hanging out because I don't know whether I should embrace it or be shamed."

"You shouldn't be ashamed," Regina said, "Being different is something that makes you who you are. I don't care what you have, it doesn't change who you are…"

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes really," Regina nodded, "I was uh—well as a little girl, I was always timid and shy, then I met this girl...her name was Maleficent, she made me feel like I didn't have to be shy or afraid to be who I was. So I opened up more, fell for her and I regret every second of it, we were only 12 but she told everyone that I liked girls and everyone laughed as I cried. From that point on, I trained myself to ignore anyone who wasn't worth my time. I vowed to be the first woman President of the United States so I could make everyone who laughed at me pay more taxes and not be able to get student loans," she chuckled.

"That sounds like perfect punishment," Emma chuckled, "So you like girls huh?"

"Yes…and boys, but after my last my boyfriend," she looked down, "I don't know if I can date again."

Emma nodded before placing a kiss on Regina's cheek, "It's ok, you don't have to go into detail."

She didn't, she simply took a deep breath and continued to stare at the sky. Once the sun went down, they watched the stars, Regina laughed at Emma's jokes and Emma blushed when Regina scooted closer to her. A breeze picked up causing Emma to use another thin blanket to lay over them.

"So that's the Little Dipper," Emma said as she pointed to the stars.

"It's not," Regina giggled.

"It is too, how come it's not?" Emma scoffed.

Regina placed her thumb and index finger on Emma's chin and tilted it to the right before leaning it back, "Because _that's_ the Little Dipper."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh sure it is."

Regina laughed, "It is!"

"Oh well that's the Pegasus for sure," she pointed to her right.

Regina grabbed her hand and pointed it to the left, "You're right, _that_ sure is the Pegasus," she giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Emma pouted.

Regina laughed before laying her head on Emma's chest, "It's ok, I won't tell anyone that you're terrible at astrology."

Emma stiffened when she felt Regina on her, she hadn't been this close to a girl in a long time. She looked down at the brunette on top of her, Regina could feel how tense Emma was so she took a chance and wrapped her arm around her waist. Emma relaxed and wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders, she sighed, "I'm not terrible by the way."

Regina couldn't help but laugh, "Whatever you say, Swan."

"Tell me about your dad...I want to know-"

"He's dying Emma, that's all that matters," Regina said.

"No it's not, Regina you love him, that much is clear. So much more matters," Emma said.

"I just wish there was something could do, I feel so useless Emma," she said tearfully, "He's so sweet and all he ever wanted was for me to visit but no, I was a bitch and had better things to do. Now that I'm finally here it's too late and-" her words got caught before she broke into tears. Emma hugged her tighter, "I don't want him to die," Regina cried.

"Shhh, I know I know," Emma said as she kissed her hair, "You have to make the best out of it, I know you're probably tired of hearing that but it's true."

"Zelena is taking him to a play tomorrow," Regina sniffled.

"So let them have their time but the day after that, you plan something with him. Regina, he's in pain, you'll be relieved to know that his pain has been relieved...ya know? When that day comes, it'll hurt like hell but you'll feel a sense of gratitude that he doesn't have to suffer anymore," Emma stated.

Regina wiped her tears, "Thank you Emma."

"No problem, that's what friends are for," Emma smiled.

"You're right," she smiled as she hugged her tighter.

"I'm happy you came to the island Regina," Emma stated.

"Me too, I love it here. Especially right here," she stated.

"This can be our spot," Emma smiled.

"Should we name it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "We'll call it...Regina's Paradise."

Regina felt her cheeks heat up, she blushes deeply, "I love it."

"Me too," Emma said, "Me too."

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **OMG HEY! IM SO HAPPY YOU ALL ARE LOVING THE STORY! I've been super busy with summer classes and stuff so I'm a little delayed. I decided to take a little break until everything's under control but in the mist of it, I decided to post this for you guys to hold you over so you don't come looking for me lol. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

It was as if she jinxed herself, she hated nights like this. Emma Swan lied in bed awake, staring at the ceiling as she listening to her parents argue. She had taken Regina home around 9, when she got home herself, she fixed herself some leftover pizza, took a shower, watched an episode of Grey's Anatomy, before trying to fall asleep. Epic fail. It was now 1:23am and she couldn't sleep.

"You said you'd fix this David!" Snow yelled.

"I am trying to! Every time something goes wrong it's my fault! Just let the girl stay here and paint," he yelled.

"No!" Snow yelled, "Have you lost your mind?! Emma is not going to be some low life painter living off of mural checks!"

"That's not what's going to happen! Have you even tried to talk to her? No, of course not. All you've been doing is having your secret dinner dates with Whale behind my back," he stated.

"Excuse me? Are you accusing me of cheating? Oh that's so like you David, never wanting to take responsibility so you must flip this on me!" She yelled.

"It's not just my responsibility! She is our daughter, both of ours. We are suppose to work as a unit," he sighed.

"Right you mean like you work as a unit with Katherine every Friday night for the past four months?" She asked, "Oh yeah David, I know."

"What?! Katherine and I are just friends I've told you that a million times!" He yelled.

Emma closed her eyes tight and tried to tune them out, she hated this so much. It was like the roaring of the waves at night in her own house, disturbing everything around them. She couldn't take it anymore, she threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants and ran her fingers through her hair. Where would she go? She didn't want to sleep in her truck like the last time this happened, she groaned. It was too late to call any of her friends, she felt stuck. She shook her head, slipped on a pair of sneakers and climbed out of her window and she landed on a balcony on their first floor, then jumped from that into a bush. She walked to driver and drove off quietly, nobody even noticed her absence.

Emma ended up the last place she should've been, Regina's house. Henry was sick, she didn't want to disturb them but she didn't know what else to do. She needed someone to talk to or at least somewhere to sleep in peace and all she could think about was Regina. All night, she couldn't help it. She pulled out her phone and called the brunette.

Regina groaned when she felt her phone vibrating, she reached around her bed for it without opening her eyes. She quickly slid to answer the call, "Mm hello?"

"Uh hi," Emma said softly, "I don't know how this happened but I'm kinda outside your window."

Regina hung up without saying anything, her eyes dragged open as she slid out of bed and opened her window, "Climb up," she said sleepily.

When Emma climbed up the tree on the side of the house before going through her bedroom window, she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. I'm sorry to wake you."

Regina simply nodded before tossing Emma a pillow from her bed, she pointed to the chair in the corner with a small blanket on it before she plopped back down on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Emma smirked a bit as she adored the sleepy brunette, she grabbed the blanket from the chair, tossed her pillow down and let out a sigh as she laid down on Regina's carpeted floor. She threw her hands behind her head, crossed her legs, and drifted to sleep.

When morning arrived, Regina was the first to wake. She was so tired even though it was nearly 10am, she felt like she condo sleep for another 4 hours at least. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she noticed Emma Swan sleeping on her floor, when did she get here? She thought. She checked her phone for any messages when remembered letting Emma through the window.

There was a knock her door before it was pushed open, "It's about time you woke up," Henry smiled, "What's Emma going on your floor?"

"Oh uh—her parents were arguing, she wanted to get away. I'm sorry, I should've asked," Regina stated.

"It's fine, I was just curious," he asked, "Zelena made some breakfast before she left for work."

"Sounds good, daddy I don't appreciate you walking up here without any help-"

"Regina, I am fine. My legs still work, Dr. Whale said it's good to work them out," Henry stated.

"But they hurt daddy," she sighed.

"So I'll be alright," he nodded, "Wake her up so you two can eat."

Regina nodded before he left out, she didn't understand why this happened to her father, he didn't deserve the pain that was inflicted on him.

"H-Dog," Emma smiled as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Emma," he smiled, "Good morning."

"Morning," she nodded.

"How did the floor treat ya?" He asked.

She blushed, "It was pretty comfy actually."

"Well that's good to hear, eat up, I have something I want you to look at when you're done," he said causing her to nod.

Regina smiled at the interaction between the two, she smoothed out her gown, "Morning daddy."

"Good morning princess," he smiled.

Breakfast was a tad odd for Regina but Emma seemed perfectly comfortable. It was almost embarrassing that Emma was closer to her father than she was, it made her even feel worse about herself. She watched Emma check his bathroom sink him and other things that he couldn't do on his own and felt left out. She stayed silent about her feelings because it was no one's fault but her own.

When Emma finished helping Henry, she asked Regina to come somewhere with her. The brunette agreed and had the blonde wait for her to shower and all. Emma's breath was taken away when she saw Regina walk down the porch steps, she wore a beautiful flowing red dress that stopped mid-thigh. Emma opened the squeaky truck door for her, "Wow," she breathed, "You look beautiful today Regina."

"Just today dear?" She asked as she climbed in the truck.

"No no, of course not just today," Emma rushed out.

When Emma sat in the driver's seat, Regina raised her brow, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Well first we are going to run to my house so I can shower, then we are going to visit someone, after that, I'll bring you home if you like," Emma nodded.

Regina nodded in understanding. Spending the day with Emma wouldn't be so bad, she enjoyed the blonde's company, she felt safe when she was with Emma simply because there was nothing she couldn't say or do, Emma was such a free spirit. When they reached Emma's house, no correction, mansion, Regina was speechless. It was absolutely beautiful, their stairs were even nice. Spending time with Emma almost made Regina forget that the girl had came from a wealthy family.

Emma slammed her truck door before coming around to open Regina's, "Welcome to my shitty house, beauty lies on the outside but inside lies a dysfunctional family."

"Things will get better Emma," Regina reassured as she followed the blonde into her house.

"Yo, anybody home?!" Emma yelled, "No? That's what I thought. Come on," she instructed as she jogged up the stairs to her room, she pushed the door open, "Welcome to my pigsty."

Regina chucked, Emma's room spelled like water paint and ocean breeze. She looked around as Emma stripped, to keep her eyes from wandering on the blonde she picked up a painting of August, "Oh Emma...you did this?"

"Oh," she blushed, "Yeah, that's August, it's not quite done."

"I can smell you lying from over here, dear. Why don't you give it to him?" She asked.

"I plan to, on his birthday," Emma nodded.

"You're really good Emma, oh my gosh, this is like surreal right now," Regina stated.

"Thanks but that's not gonna get me a degree," she shrugged.

"It could," Regina nodded, "Emma you have to at least try-"

"I don't know what going to do yet ok? I'm torn, let's just leave it at that," she said before slipping into her bathroom.

With Emma showering Regina was free to search for my artwork, she found a very detailed painting of the whole island on the floor, it was clear that Emma had given up. Her artwork looked like it belonged in a museum not on the floor, she sighed, Emma had so much talent. Her parents were crazy for not seeing this, how could one ignore such talent? She smiled when she picked up an old picture of August and Emma at the beach when they were younger.

"Who are you?" Snow asked from the doorway.

Regina jumped a bit, "Oh hello, I'm Regina Mills, I'm a friend of Emma's."

Snow nodded, "Hmm I've never met you before, I'm Snow, Emma's mother."

"I just moved here," she went with.

"Oh well when Emma gets here, you tell her that I want to see her in my office, ASAP," Snow stated before leaving out.

Emma's mom was a very...interesting woman. Regina continued to look around Emma's room she saw a bunch of photos of her and Ariel, then some with August. Ariel really was a pretty good photographer, "How long have your friends been your friends?"

"Uh Ariel since freshman year and Auggie since I was like 10, he moved here from Utah," Emma yelled from the bathroom. It wasn't long before she came out fully dressed, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, but your mom wants you in her office," Regina stated, "ASAP."

Emma groaned, "Pass."

"What do you mean? She's going to think I didn't tell you," Regina scoffed.

"No she won't, she knows me by now," Emma shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

"Last night was fun," a girl named Brittany said as she leaned over the front counter.

"It was," Graham nodded as he looked down at his phone, "Look, I'll text you or something, I have a shop to run."

"Mm ok boss," she winked before pecking his lips and leaving out.

Jefferson watching from across the store with sad eyes. So he was straight, he guessed correctly. That means the other day he wasn't flirting with him, it was all in his head. He frowned as he placed his price gun down, "Oh you're crushing so hard," Zelena said from the shelf next to him.

"I'm not, shut up," he said.

She reached over and took the price gun, "Defensive defensive, it's ok dear."

"No it's not," Jefferson said, "It started as a crush and now I actually like him."

"Who's to say he doesn't like you back?" Zelena asked.

"Oh come on Lena, you saw what just happened, he just kissed that girl," he frowned.

Zelena raised her brow, "That might be what you saw but I saw her kiss him," she said before walking off.

Graham was checking someone out a few minutes later and couldn't help but notice Jefferson talking to a guy named Killian by the door. He frowned when saw Killian put his number in Jefferson's phone, "Jefferson, I'm not paying you to flirt!"

Jefferson quickly took his phone back before waving goodbye and getting back to work, "I'm sorry Graham, I was-"

"Flirting, I think we already established that," he snapped.

Zelena smirked as she watched the scene unfold, Jefferson frowned before walking to the back room to get more boxes. Zelena quickly scurried to the counter, "Oh you are not fooling me, I see right through you."

"What are you talking about?" Graham asked.

"You like him, that poor boy thinks you more of a God than Zeus and you know it, why tease him?" Zelena asked.

Graham frowned, "Are you insinuating that I'm gay?"

"I'm insinuating that you can't be on the DL forever," she wiggled her brows.

Graham sighed, giving in, "Ok fine, so I like him but he's a kid and I'm not ready for all of that."

"He's 18, not a kid. Whether you're ready to come out or not, you have to tell him because well—you just do!" Zelena snapped before walking off.

Graham sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. He watched Jefferson come back with a box full of shirts, he glanced at Graham with sad eyes before he placed them on a shelf. Graham frowned before going to his office.

 **XXXXX**

"Nana!" Emma called as she entered her grandmother's house with Regina. They walked through the house until they found her in the kitchen, Emma smiled, "There she is, hey nana."

"Oh my, Emma what are you doing here?" Ruth smiled as she hugged her youngest grandchild.

"I wanted to check on you," Emma nodded, "Nana, this is Regina…"

Ruth smile brighten, she had never seen her granddaughter with a girl before, "Well this is certainly a surprise, hello dear I'm Ruth. You are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you so much," Regina smiled, "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course dear, go down that hallway and it's the first door on your left," she smiled.

Emma waited for Regina to leave before stepped closer to her grandmother, "Comments? Questions? Concerns?"

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. My thoughts aren't important, what do you think of her?" Ruth asked.

"I think she's wonderful. I like her a lot but eh I don't know. She said she doesn't want a relationship so I'm scared to ask her out," Emma sighed.

"Emma, I told you when you were ready to open up and let someone into your heart to let me meet them first, right?" She asked, Emma nodded, "Right, the fact that you brought her to meet means something, so what are you scared of? So she's not ready now but she will be one day, so ask her out."

Emma nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And take her Main Street, show her off," Ruth winked.

Emma nodded while biting her lip, Regina reappeared with a smile on her face, "Ok so I hate to admit this but you were right, I might've drank too much coffee this morning."

Emma smirked, "I like hearing that I was right."

"Oh hush," Regina rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"What have you kids been up to today?" Ruth asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well Emma has been showing me around, this island is gorgeous and I regret not visiting sooner," Regina stated.

"I've lived here all my life and still come across things I've never noticed," Ruth chuckled, "Well you be attending college in the fall dear?"

"Yes, Columbia University," Regina smiled.

Ruth looked at Emma, "They have a lovely art program there Emma."

Emma shook her head, "Not happening."

"She's right though Emma," Regina nodded.

"Can we talk about something else?" Emma asked.

"Have you started back painting?" Ruth asked.

"You stopped?" Regina's eyes widened.

"I took a break," Emma corrected, "I haven't had a lot of time-"

"That's bullshit," Ruth said, "We will get to the bottom of this but I'll leave it alone for now. You kids get out of here, it's going to 91 degrees today, go have fun."

 **XXXXX**

"Yo bro, we've come to steal Jefferson," Emma stated as she walked into the shop.

"How about you coming to actually work?" Graham asked from the register.

"Fuck dad and his stupid shop, I'm done working for him," Emma announced, "Come on Jeff, I got Regina waiting in the truck."

"He's on the clock," Graham argued.

"So, you're the boss, keep him on the clock," Emma shrugged.

Jefferson looked at Graham, "If you need me, I'll stay."

"It's fine, just go," Graham nodded.

Jeffer sighed before grabbing his hat and leaving, "He's mad at me and I don't know why…"

"I know why but I'll tell you later," Emma nodded as she hopped in her truck.

"Could it take you guys any longer? I'm starting to sweat," Regina complained.

"Oh hush," Emma said before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, "Better?"

"Better," Regina confirmed with a blush.

"Ok, so we are going to have a little fun today," Emma smiled.

"Where are we going?" Jefferson asked.

"You'll see," Emma smirked.

They looked at her with confused faces but remained silent as she drove. Regina glanced over at Emma as she drove, there was a soft breeze so her hair was blowing gently. Regina was constantly trying to figure the blonde out, she looked so calm as she drove, she looked...happy. She was starting to realize why Emma didn't want to leave this place, it was her happy place. Regina got curious, "Emma…?"

"What's up?" She glanced at Regina briefly.

"Have you ever been anywhere else in the states or out of the country?" Regina asked.

"Yeah," Emma chuckled, "I have family that don't live here, last year August and I took a trip to London. I've also been to California, New York, Houston, Dallas, Alabama, skied for like two days in Salt Lake City, Rhode Island, hmm uh Vegas for like a week and my brother took me to a Bulls game in Chicago but we left the next morning," she shrugged, "I like to travel."

"Oh," Regina nodded.

"Thought I was one of those people who love the island so much that I never want to leave?" She raised her brow.

"Well uh yes actually," Regina nodded.

"I figured, most people think that about me. I just love the island that's all, it's my home, it's taught me a lot, it makes me happy being here," she smiled.

"I know," Regina smiled, "I like seeing you happy."

"As if you seen me any other way," Emma chuckled.

"I have, I've seen you irritated, that counts doesn't it?" She asked, "I've seen you angry and nervous."

"Wait nervous? When was I nervous? And I don't get scared," she scoffed.

"Last night in the back of truck, you were nervous," Regina smirked.

"Wait, last night in the back of the truck? Regina, what the hell did I miss?" Jefferson asked.

The brunette blushed, "Nothing, we just...hung out-"

"We totally cuddled bro," Emma smirked.

"We did not!" Regina gasped with a smirk.

"Oh yeah bro, we totally did. Oh and you missed the best part, she kissed me, it was all sloppy and wet, she couldn't stop. I was like 'damn girl slow down'-"

"Oh you are such a liar!" Regina laughed.

Emma laughed as she shook her head, "No but seriously, you didn't miss much. We just…" She reached over held Regina's hand, "Enjoyed our time with each other."

Regina blushed hard, "Yeah, we did."

"So how did she end up in your room?" Jefferson raised his brow.

"Oh, I uh well my parent-"

"Some things aren't your business Jefferson, we had an understanding that's all," Regina stated, knowing that Emma didn't really want to tell him why.

Jefferson threw his hands up in the defense, "Ok fine fine, don't tell me. Anyway, what's the deal with your brother?"

"Uh he's uh, well he's a tad...different," Emma smirked.

"Oh my god, he's totally on the DL," Jefferson smirked, "How do you know?"

"Uh well I kinda walked in on this guy giving him a blow job," Emma nodded, "But you didn't hear that from me."

"Oh my god, I knew! I knew he was flirting with me and he was totally jealous when me and Killian exchanged numbers," Jefferson smiled.

"Oh yeah? Well looks like you better use Killian to make my brother jealous," she said as she turned.

"Swan, why are we at my house again?" Regina asked.

"Because usually your dad and I go fishing on Wednesdays and just because you're here doesn't mean that changed. Plus, I know you'd love to spend time with him," she smiled.

Regina smiled, "You're too sweet."

 **XXXXX**

"Oh it's a big one," Henry stated, "Go ahead, keep pulling."

"I'm trying," Emma shrugged as they stood in the medium sized rowboat, she nearly fell trying to pull the fish in, "Got It!" She yelled as she held the giant catfish.

"That's my girl!" Henry exclaimed.

"Well would ya look at that, you're actually good for something Miss Swan," Regina smirked.

Emma winked at her before handing the fish to Jefferson, "Put 'em in the cooler."

Jefferson turned up his nose, "Ugh," he scoffed, "It's smells."

"Well what did you expect it to smell like?" Regina scoffed.

"Yeah it's a fish," Emma nodded.

"Not Chanel number 5," Henry finished causing Emma and Regina to laugh.

"Oh good one H-Dog," Emma gave him a high five, "How ya feeling?"

"Not gonna lie to you Emma, we've had a great time now but I'd like to go home...my legs…"

"Hey hey, I understand," she smiled, "Come on guys, let's get going."

Regina smiled as she watched Emma and Jefferson sing horribly to the radio on the way home. Henry looked at his daughter with a smirk, "You like her don't you?" He whispered.

"Who? Emma?" She questioned, he nodded causing her to scoff, "Don't be ridiculous daddy, she and I are just friends...besides, Emma would never like me," she said softly as she looked away.

"Now you're the one being ridiculous princess, Swan is not the type to just hang out with the new girl and trust her enough to spend the night in her room," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nothing happened," she assured.

"I know," he nodded, "I trust you both. Maybe you need to open up a bit more."

"I have opened up to her, we are good friends," Regina nodded.

"I meant open up your heart Regina, open up to the idea of being romantically involved with her. A father can only pray that their daughter is with something they like. I like and trust Emma, she's a great person with a kind heart, give her a chance princess," he smiled.

Regina glanced at Emma breifly before looking back at her father, "I'll think about it."

"You better, I want to leave knowing that you're happy-"

"Daddy, don't say stuff like that-"

"Regina you have to accept the fact that I won't be here one day-"

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT DADDY!" She snapped, scaring everyone in the car.

Emma turned down the radio and looked back quickly while trying to focus on the road, "Woah, everything ok back there?"

Henry frowned, "I've made princess upset."

"I'm not upset daddy," she said tearfully.

"Uh I uh—uh everything will be ok, just calm down Gina-"

"I'm calm, just stay out of this Swan!" Regina snapped.

Emma's eyes immediately became sad as she closed her mouth and continued to drive, Jefferson gave Regina a "you didn't have to do that" look causing the brunette to roll her eyes and sigh. Henry looked up at the sky, "It's going to rain soon…"

Nobody responded to him, everyone was simply focused on getting home. A light drizzle had begun when Emma pulled up to Henry's house, Regina immediately got out and stormed in the house, Jefferson gave Emma a nod before exiting her truck as well. She looked back Henry before getting out, walking around, and opening his door, "I got ya H-Dog," she smiled.

"Thanks Emma, I'm always forgotten," he chuckled.

"Not by me, I'm sure Regina's-"

"Upset with me, that's something I do not like. She acts like her mother when she's upset and well when she gets upset..—let's just say I moved here for a reason," he laughed as Emma helped him out of the car.

"Aha," she chuckled, "You are a very funny man," she stated as she walked him up his porch stairs, "How's your arm?"

"Completely numb, I can't feel it or move it, that's why I needed you to reel in that big 'ole catfish for me," he grinned.

She felt bad but he didn't need any pity party, "I can't wait for us to surfing soon," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Eh I don't about that one Emma-"

"You promised," she said, promises were very important to her, she took them to heart, "We can at least try, once."

He nodded, "Ok ok."

"Goodnight H-Dog," she nodded.

"You aren't staying for the fish?" He asked with questionable eyes.

"Oh I uh—I don't think I should...Regina she-"

"She hurt your feelings," he nodded knowingly, "She doesn't know how sensitive you are," he teased.

"I'm trying to grow out of it," she shrugged.

"Well I think you're doing a fine job," he winked as he opened the door to find Regina reaching for it herself, "Leaving out?"

"Just for a few minutes," she muttered, not willing to look him in the eye after the way she snapped at him.

"Ok princess," he nodded, "It's raining."

"I know," she nodded as she slipped past him, "Emma!" She called.

The blonde stopped on the last porch step before turning around and looking her, "Yeah?"

"You're not staying for dinner?" She asked.

"Uh no, I think I'm gonna just go home-"

"Well that's rude," she stated causing Emma to turn around a walk away, Regina rushed down the stairs, "No wait I'm sorry," she said, Emma faced her again as the rain began to pour, "I didn't mean to snap at you but it's just all of this is scary."

"I know that, I thought I was helping but-"

"You did help, you are helping," she grinning, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah Regina, it's no big deal," Emma shrugged.

"It is though because I hurt your feelings," Regina said, "That's something I don't want to do."

"Well what do you want to do Regina?" Emma asked, the brunette looked at the ground, the blonde sighed, "Goodnight Regina," she said before turning around again only to have the brunette grab her arm and turn her around before crashing their lips into each other. The blond was completely shocked but she didn't pull away, she simply cupped Regina's cheeks and deepened the kiss, it was electrifying, they didn't even mind the rain that was soaking them, they just wanted to kiss more. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck when the blonde allowed her arms to wrapped around the brunette's waist. The kiss was innocent to say the least, no tongue or lip sucking, just the pure enjoyment of feeling one another's lips on the others.

* * *

"Shhh you're moving too much," Belle whispered later that evening. She, Ariel and August were determined to get the spare key to the lighthouse..

"It's clear guys," August stated as he looked behind the curtain to the back room of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, "Come on," he said before slipping behind the curtain.

Ariel looked around the back room with a smirk, "He literally has everything in this shop, what is this?" She held up a ship in a bottle, "It looks like it made after the French Revolution."

Belle laughed before opening a drawer, "I saw him put the keys in here somewhere," she said.

"Well hurry up, I'm going to keep watch," August whispered, "Can't believe we broke in."

"Technically we didn't, he had a spare key under the rug," Ariel shrugged before holding up a bracelet, "Ooohhh what's this? I want it," she said before slipping it on.

"Dude that's probably Milah's take it off," Belle snapped, "Got it," she smiled as she found the extra key to the lighthouse.

"Guys they're coming we need to go now," August rushed out.

"Ugh it won't come off," Ariel stated as she tried to pull it off.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Belle asked as she tried to pull it off with Ariel, "It's stuck, what kinda of weird bracelet is this?!"

"Guys! We need to go, like now! Forget the bracelet, let's just go before Go-"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Milah smirked causing the three musketeers to stop in their tracks and look at them with their mouths agape.

"I think we found us a couple of thieves, and if it's one thing I hate, it's people trying to take what's mine," Gold glared.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, I'm so so so SORRY. There has been so much going on but I'm back, I promise I'm back. Got the juices flowing. Ok, so I like this chapter, I hope you all like it! Enjoy and review, curse me out even, I don't care. I'm just happy to be back!**

Chapter 4

Belle's flashed a reassuring smile, "Uh Mr. Gold there is a reason we are here-"

"It doesn't matter the reason-"

"But you see, Ariel was in here the other day and-"

"I was wondering if you had my moms watch," Ariel lied, "I came here to get it fixed because I broke when I wore after she told me not to, but Neal said you weren't here so I left it with him, now we're looking for it and can't find it."

"My boy never showed me a watch, now get out, all of you," he seethed.

"And take off my bracelet!" Milah snapped.

 **XXXXX**

Hades leaned on the bathroom door as Regina washed her face, "So you got a kiss huh?" He smirked.

Regina blushed instantly, "Yes, it was very nice."

"Hmm, well that's good to know. Make sure you bring Emma around more so I can check her out," he stated.

Regina reached behind her neck and began to take off her necklace, "Why?"

Hades slid behind her, closely. He helped her take off her necklace, "Because if she ever hurts you, I'll be the one to hurt her," he said as he rubbed her shoulders, "Just think about it, goodnight," he said before removing his hands and leaving.

His hands were rough and cold, Regina shivered. She was almost disgusted, she and Hades barely spoke to each other. He was just her sisters boyfriend, not some loving big brother figure. She didn't understand but she ignored him.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was surfing with Ariel. Zeal Island was gloomy with big clouds covering the entire island and Emma loved it. She sat on her board away from the shore, "I love when it's like this," she smiled.

"I don't," Ariel scuffed, "It's too cool out."

"Hoodie weather," Emma shrugged.

"It's summer," Ariel frowned, "Hoodies shouldn't be allowed."

Emma laughed before paddling back to shore with her best friend following, once there she grabbed her towel and began to dry off. Ariel looked at Emma and laughed, "What?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"So we are just _not_ talk about you and Regina kissing?" Ariel smirked.

"How do you even know that?" Emma scoffed.

"August told me," she scoffed.

"Big mouth," Emma shook her head, "Well yeah, we kissed."

Ariel squealed, "Eeeeeeep how was it?"

Enma chuckled and shook her head, "It was great, her lips are really soft. She's pretty cool," she nodded.

"Pretty cool? That's all I get? The first girl you actually give the time of day to is just 'pretty cool'?!" Ariel exclaimed, "What the fuck Swan?"

Emma chuckled, "I'm not overthinking it, well I'm trying not too."

"Over think what?" Graham asked as he walked up.

"Her kissing Regina," Ariel smirked.

"What? You and Regina kissed? Way to go sis," he held up his hand. Emma rolled her eyes before walking towards the shop, he looked at Ariel who shrugged before following his sister, "Yo, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing," she said.

"It's something, I'm your big brother, aren't I supposed to help you with your love life?" He asked.

"Oh because you're doing such a great job with yours?" She scoffed, "You're treating Jefferson horribly and he really likes you."

"What? He does not!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever dude," she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't about me though, what's going on with you?" He asked.

"I'm scared ok?!" She stopped and dropped her board, "She's perfect and I'm me, what will happen when she learns more about me? About us? Our family? Grandpa…"

"If she judges you then she wasn't worth it to begin with," he stated, "Emma there's nothing wrong with you, you're fine. You've never experienced something like this so you're freaking yourself out, it's perfectly normal. Just relax, you'll be fine."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiled before placing his hand on her shoulder, "So you kissed her huh? What else you do?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows, "Sucked some tits?"

She shook her head, "No."

"Played with them?"

"No."

"Dude did you at least grab her ass?" He scoffed.

"No, Graham it was pouring down raining and I was shocked she even kissed me okay? I wasn't thinking about all of that," Emma groaned.

"Fine fine but you're a Swan, Emma. Dad and I are-"

"Man whores?" She raised her brow.

"No!" He scoffed, "We just how to please women, you have to get in line."

"I'm getting there okay? I don't want to rush this," she sighed, "Now leave me alone," she said before storming off into the shop.

When she entered the shop she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment, her mother. With a quick roll of her eyes, Emma made her way to the back room to grab her vitamin water and iPhone. She was in the midst of texting Regina back when she felt eyes on her, she slowly looked up and allowed her eyes to meet its identical pair, "Yes?" She questioned.

"We need to talk," Snow said.

"So talk…" she said before looking back down at her phone.

"I'm not dealing with your attitude, why can't you and I ever see eye to eye. What have I done Emma?" Snow questioned as she leaned against the wall.

"Because _mother_ you aren't interested in actually getting to know your daughter. Ever since grandpa died, you've shut me out-"

"No, you did. I know the connection you and daddy shared was special but that doesn't mean you ignore your family-"

"All I did was stay in my room and paint, what's wrong with that?" Emma scoffed.

"Painting isn't living Emma!"

Emma shook her head before standing up, "I'm not dealing with this. You don't care about me, you don't love me, all you care about is what's best for you to tell your judgemental colleagues!"

Snow sighed as she watched Emma storm out, "Emma Marie!" The blonde didn't answer causing the 40 year old to sigh and rub her temples. She couldn't get through to her daughter and it was driving her crazy. She knew if she wanted to fix things with David, she had to fix thing with Emma first.

 **XXXXX**

Regina smiled when she came down the stairs in her pajamas, "Hi daddy."

Henry looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Good afternoon princess...you slept late huh?"

"A tad bit," she plopped next to him on the couch, "What are you up to?"

"Watching baseball," he smiled at her, "You used to love to go to the Yankees games with me, do you remember that?"

Regina smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Of course I remember," she chuckled, "I loved it because that was the only time I got to hang out with you by myself."

"Such the daddy's girl," he teased, "Your mother would be so proud."

She laughed, "Who cares what she'd say? Mother and I haven't seen eye to eye lately…"

"Lately or ever?" He chuckled, "That's not news to me princess."

"She's just difficult and insensitive-"

"About what?"

Regina looked down, "There's was a boy...I loved him."

"Go on," Henry raised a brow.

"He cheated on me with my best friend…" She said, "He broke my heart…"

Henry looked at her with sad eyes before using all his straight to pull her into a hug. He didn't say anything but today was one of his bad days where his whole body aches and felt like his limbs would fall off if he even thought about moving them, the pain was unthinkable, unimaginable but yet he still managed to hug his youngest daughter.

Henry placed a soft kiss on her temple, "It's ok princess, your first heart break is always the worst. Sad to say that it probably won't be your last either princess, I'm sorry. That boy is nothing but a fool, don't let him have power over your heart."

She began to tear up, "I can't help it daddy, I gave him everything and he just threw me away."

"E-Everything?" He asked before clearing his throat, "Princess I don't think I'm ready to have that conversation-"

Regina smiled and wiped a fallen tear, "Everything except _that,_ daddy," she chuckled.

"Oh, whew, good. Can you stay my little girl for a while longer?" He asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Yes, I'll try," she teased before kissing his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright baby-"

"Daddy, how are you feeling?" She asked again with a raised brow.

He sighed, "Princess I don't want you to worry-"

"Daddy please, I need to know," she whined a bit.

"I'm hurting baby, okay? Real bad," he removed good his arm from around her and held it out, "The left one is already out, I can't move it or feel it. This is One's next," he tried to spread his fingers but he couldn't feel them, "My joints…"

She looked down and bit her lip, she hated seeing him like this. She grabbed his arm and held it, "Where are your meds?" She asked.

"Zelena will be down to give them to me soon," he smiled to himself, "She's got me on a tight leash."

"It's because I love you, you moron," Zelena smirked as she came down the stairs.

He laughed, "Hey, you watch your mouth, Annie."

She laughed as she entered to the kitchen, "Oh Annie, Mmm ok," she nodded as she opened a cabinet, "Good one."

"Thanks I thought about it all morning," he teased.

"Wow, I'm a ginger and she's one too, so hard to figure out, however did you come up with it?" She said sarcastically as she walked over with two pill bottles, "Might want to close your eyes sis, daddy loses all his manhood when it comes to taking his medicine."

"Oh," he laughed, "Mmm ok, good one."

"Worked on it all night," she winked before kissing his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as held his hand out.

She placed one huge pill in his hand, Regina's eyes widened, "He's supposed to swallow that?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. It's a vitamin," Zelena said.

Henry tossed it in his mouth and swallowed it, "I'm used to it now princess, don't worry."

Regina continued to watch her father take his meds, she didn't really like it. He looked so tired and weak, she just wished all of this would disappear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So like I was saying, you're going to find someone who makes you happy and treats you right," Henry said causing Regina to open her eyes slowly.

She looked around and noticed it was just her and her father again, Zelena was in the kitchen, she sighed, "I don't know daddy-"

"What about Emma?" He asked, "I like Emma."

"I know you do," she blushed, "I like her too but I don't if I can trust her ful-" she stopped due to knocking on the screen door, "Uh who is that?" Henry shrugged, Regina sighed and stood up. She walked over to the door and opened it unable to stop the smile that appeared on her face, "Emma," she breathed.

Emma Swan stood their holding a few daisies in her hand, she smiled, "Uh hi, I stole these from my mom's garden," she said, "For you…"

Regina chuckled and took the flowers, "Well thank you, my little thief."

"Stealing isn't a nice, Swan," Henry teased as the blonde stepped into his house.

Emma blushed, "Eh she didn't need them, won't even notice they're gone."

Regina went into the kitchen, Zelena smirked at her as she made her father lunch, "So Emma Swan pops up at our house...did you curse her?"

"Aha, no," Regina shook her head, "Is it hard for you to believe that someone actually wants to spend time with me?"

"No dear, it's not but I know you Gina," she shrugged, "You're a tough cookie to crack."

"Well nobody will be _cracking_ me anytime soon," she scoffed.

"Mmm why not? Scared of a little prick," she raised her brow.

"N-No, of course not," Regina cleared her throat, "I don't have time for this," she said before walking back into the livingroom, happy to find her father and Emma in deep conversation.

Emma nodded as she listened to Henry, the look in her eyes was something Regina would never forget. Emma looked like she was talking with her biggest idol, she was intrigued and listening intentively. The brunette smiled to herself, Emma and her father genuinely loved each other, they learned from each other.

Henry noticed Regina and cleared his throat, "Princess, Emma was just telling me about how you will be spending the night with her and her friends tonight. Are you excited?

"Oh will I?" She chuckled, "This is news to me."

"Well that's what I came over here to tell you, Belle found that key," she looked at Regina.

 **XXXXX**

"An air mattress?! Regina you can't bring an air mattress," Belle said via FaceTime.

Emma chuckled from Regina's bed, she was laying on her stomach, propped up on her elbow, "That's the same thing I said."

"Well I'm not sleeping in a damn sleeping bag on the floor," Regina scoffed as she placed a few things in a backpack, "The floor is dirty."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Dirty or not, it'll be fun. Snuggled up with me in a tight sleeping bag all night…"

Regina smirked, "I'm sold."

Emma smiled, "I knew you would be."

Regina zipped up her backpack and walked over to Emma. She grabbed her chin before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips, "You better protect me from lighthouse rats."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Alright, you guys ready?" Belle asked as she placed the key in the door of the light station, she looked over her shoulder, everyone nodded.

"Just open the damn door," Regina snapped.

Emma and August snickered, Belle rolled her eyes, "Fine fine," she said before opening the door to the light station.

It was 11 o'clock at night and the light station was pitch black. As they walked up the stairs to the top of the tower, the floorboards creaked, creeping Regina out, "Can you people go any faster?"

"Somebody's chicken," Jefferson smirked.

"Somebody wants to get punched in the throat," she replied.

Everybody except Jefferson laughed as the reached the top of the stairs to a big open space, to the left was the huge light that shined throughout the city. August chuckled, "So this is the light that kept us awake all those years huh, Em?" He asked as he tapped the back the light.

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "That little fucker. I think when we're about 15 was the worst-"

"Hell yeah, that new mayor had everything you could think of imported," August scoffed.

"Hey, while you two go down memory lane. _We_ will enjoy ourselves-"

"Oh would you relax," August scoffed, "You can't enjoy yourself without us."

"Oh but yes I can," she said with a smirk as she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, "Love me or hate but you can't say I don't have style," she winked.

"Oh yes," August reached for the bottle, she held it further away, "What's the deal?"

"We have to get comfortable first," she patted the floor next to her, "So get your sleeping bag and sit your ass down."

Emma looked at Regina, "Is the floor clean enough for you, your majesty?" She joked.

"Actually yes," she squinted, "You aren't funny you know?"

"Oh but I am," Emma winked.

So there it was, they had snuck into the lighthouse and prepared to spend the night there. Regina was secretly excited, her friends at home didn't do things like this. They weren't spontaneous and would've never broken the rules or law. Part of the reason Regina was starting to fall in love with the island because it brought out a side of her she didn't know existed. They sat in a circle, August, Ariel, Belle, Jefferson, Emma, then Regina.

"How about game of never have I ever?" August smirked as he pulled out plastic cups from Ariel's bag.

"Well I'm out," Regina frowned.

"What why?" Belle asked.

"Because I'm a virgin," she shrugged.

"Oh god, you too?" Ariel asked, Regina nodded, "Ok fine, truth or dare?" She smirked.

"Oooh yeah, I'm in," Jefferson said.

"Same," Belle nodded.

"I'm in too," Emma nodded.

"You are?" August raised her brow.

The blonde nodded, "Yeah," she shrugged before looking at Regina, "You in?"

"Well dear, I guess it wouldn't hurt," she shrugged.

"Ok so we're playing," Ariel clasp her hands, "If you decline any truth or dare, you drink. Sound good?"

"Yeah but what if I just want to get drunk so I decline on purpose?" Jefferson asked, "I have a certain member of the Swan family that I would like to forget."

"Well that's too bad because you can't just drink, you have to answer or do two things. Two things minimum," Ariel nodded.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Ok let's do this, who's first?" Belle asked.

"I'll go first," Emma nodded.

"Woah you are just full of surprises today Swan, geesh Regina what did you do to her?" Ariel joked.

"Gave her a little kiss," she winked with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha, let's just get on with it already," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but when you finish, spin this bottle," Ariel said as she held up a old beer bottle, "Stole from my dad's stash," she shrugged, Emma nodded.

"Ok ok, Emma, truth or dare?" August asked.

"Truth," she said, "Starting simple."

August and Ariel looked at each other, Ariel nodded, August smirked, "Did you or did you not kiss Elsa again? She said you guys kissed like a month ago, she came into the shop and…"

"No, she's a fucking liar. I would've told you if we did-"

"Ok ok, see there, I told you she didn't do it," August scoffed.

"No I told you!"

Emma rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, "Belle," she smirked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she smirked.

"Oh yeah! Bookworm with some spunk," Ariel winked.

"I dare you to tell August how you feel about him, first thing that comes to mind, go!" Emma said quickly.

"Uh um erm uh, shit I don't know, you're really cute and I like your beard," she giggled.

He smiled, "I like it too."

"Asshole," Jefferson said.

Belle rolled her eyes and spun, it landed on Regina, "Newbie-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Regina," she corrected, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Regina shrugged.

"Are you really a virgin? Have you not had _anything_ done to you?" Belle asked.

"Ooohh I wanna know this one myself," Jefferson smirked.

"Uh well...I had my boobs sucked before if that counts-"

"Totally counts," August nodded.

"Well then yeah, other than that, nothing else," she breathed.

"Cool," Belle nodded.

Regina spun and it landed on August, "Finally!" He yelled.

The brunette chuckled, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare duh!" He smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Belle," she shrugged.

"Oh I like the way you think girl!" Ariel held up her hand and Regina smacked it.

August looked at Belle, "Pucker up," he wiggled his brows.

She blushed hard as he leaned in, they kissed for about five seconds before she pulled away, "That's enough."

"Didn't like it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but that's not a valid question, it's truth or dare," she shrugged and sipped her drink.

He bite his lip and nodded, "Got it," he said before spinning, "Emma," he smirked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she nodded.

"I dare you to down your cup," he smiled.

"No way," she said.

"If you pass you'll just have to drink anyway," Ariel chimed in.

"Fine," Emma said before sipping, "Oh god-"

"Do it!" August snapped.

Emma took a breath before downing her cup of Jack Daniels in a few hard gulps, everybody cheered when she slammed her cup down on the floor, "That sucked," she choked out before spinning and landing on Regina, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Regina nodded.

"Take your shirt off," Emma shrugged.

"Excuse you?"

"Or drink," she said.

"Oh no, the shirt is coming off," she scoffed before taking off her tank top, revealing her sexy black lace bra, "Better cherish this moment Miss Swan because you won't see me like this for a long time."

"Ouch," August laughed.

Regina shrugged, "Should've waited until we were alone," she leaned over and kissed Emma's now red cheeks, "Now you'll have to wait longer to see me naked," she whispered before flipping her hair and spinning, "Ariel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she nodded.

"Give Jefferson a lap dance he'll love it," Regina said with an evil smirk.

"What? Oh god no, I hate you!" Jefferson groaned.

"Well I'll trade with you," August scoffed.

Ariel laughed, "Oh I'm so in, play some music."

Regina held up her phone and spoke softly, "Siri, play Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande."

Ariel crawled over to Jefferson when the song came on and sat up on her knees once she was in from of him. He leaned back on his elbows, when the beat dropped she began to dance for him while everyone watched, she took his hat off of his head and placed it on hers before straddling his lap and grinding into him.

"He's not even appreciating this," August whined.

"Oh hush," Belle snapped.

Emma's brow raised when Ariel bent over in front of him and shook her ass in his face, "Ok no seriously, he's not appreciating this."

"Keep digging Swan, keep digging," regina warned before sipping from her cup.

Once the dance was over Ariel sat back in her spot and breathed, "Woo," she huffed, "Still gay?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Less gay than before but still gay. Cute dance though, honestly," he nodded.

August shook his head, "You wasted all of that talent."

Ariel shrugged, "It's fine, it's fine," she spun, "Emma Swan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Emma nodded.

"I dare you to kiss Regina, right now," Ariel shrugged.

"Easy-"

"Too easy," August added.

"Hmm, with tongue and uh...maybe a little groping," Ariel winked.

Emma, who clearly feeling the effects of the substance in the cup she just downed, looked at Regina, "Yeah?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Eh if we have to."

Emma smirked before kissing her, Regina kissed back and placed her hand on Emma face, the blonde sucked on her bottom lip. August looked at Ariel with a raised brow, they didn't think Emma had it in her. Emma leaned Regina back, she now laying on the ground with Emma halfway on top of her, she slipped her tongue in the blondes mouth, Emma groaned and gripped her waist tighter before sliding her hand up the brunette's body.

"Oh she's going for it," August whispered.

Emma's hand landed on Regina's breast and she gave it a light squeeze causing Regina to suck on her tongue, the blonde groaned again as she felt a very familiar tingle causing her to pull away, "Ok that's enough."

Regina sat up on her elbows, "Can't take it?"

"Oh no she could take it, it's just that you woke up her companion," Ariel smirked.

Emma closed her eyes and prayed that she was dreaming, she peaked her eyes open and followed everyone else's eyes down to her lap. Her boner basically screamed how much she enjoyed the kissed with Regina, thank god she wore cargo shorts or it would be much more noticeable, she quickly placed her hands over it, "I'm out."

Everyone laughed, August shook his head, "Oh no, you have to spin."

"Dude I'm done playing," Emma scoffed, "This is embarrassing."

"Relax Emma, it's natural," Regina said seriously.

"Yeah but everyone can see it-"

Regina kissed her cheek, instantly silencing her, "Re-lax, we all understand why this happened. We are ready to move on from and act like we don't see it, all you have to do is spin."

Emma sighed, "Ok fine," she said before spinning, her left hand never leaving her lap, it landed it on Jefferson, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to call my brother right now and flirt with him," Emma smirked.

Jefferson turned as red as a fire truck, "What? No, I can't."

"Then drink-"

"Hell no, he has to do it," Regina said, "Come on, face your fears."

Jefferson sighed and took his hat from Ariel's head, "Sorry, but I really need it right now," she nodded in understanding, he pulled out his phone and called Graham on speakerphone.

It rang three times before he answered, " _Hello?"_

Jefferson sighed as everyone watched him, "Uh hi, what are you doing?"

" _Uh I'm at a bonfire, is everything ok?" He asked._

"Uh yeah, you were just on my mind," Jefferson said causing Emma to give him a thumbs up, "Are you busy?"

 _Graham smiled and stepped away from his friends, "No, I'm never too busy for you," he said._

Regina snapped causing everyone to laugh silently, Jefferson blushed, "Oh...well uh I was wondering if we could talk about the whole Killian situation-"

" _Do you like him?" Graham asked, jealously deep in his voice._

"What? No, I like you," Jefferson rushed out.

"Smooth," August said before clasping his hand over his mouth.

 _Graham frowned, "Who was that? Am I...am I on speaker?"_

"Huh? No, that was just Aug-"

" _I don't have time for your childish games Jeff, this isn't high school," he said before hanging up._

"August!" Emma yelled.

Jefferson hung his head and sighed, "I almost had him…"

"Dude I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that outloud, I swear. I'm sorry-"

"Just leave me alone," Jefferson snapped before spinning, it landed it on Ariel, "I dare you to kiss Regina, I'm out, going to sleep," he said before walking further away to his sleeping back.

Regina frowned, "I'm sorry Jeff."

"Let's all just go to sleep," Belle said.

"Yeah, thanks for ruining our night August,"Ariel scoffed before standing up and walking to her sleeping bag.

"Everyone finish your cups before sleep," Emma slurred a bit.

Ariel chuckled, "Ok Em, you got it."

It wasn't long before everyone was snuggled into their sleeping bags with empty cups next to them. Emma and Regina were cuddling as they shared Emma's bag, Emma had low eyes but she managed to talk to Regina despite the fact that she downed her drink and the rest of Regina's.

 **XXXXX**

Graham laughed at something Arthur said, they had been best friend ever since they were kids. Arthur could tell that Graham wasn't himself tonight, he stood up from his spot in the sand and signaled for Graham to follow him.

When Graham stood up, they walked to the water, "It looks good tonight, huh?"

"Yeah," Graham nodded, "So uh what's up?"

"You tell me," Arthur shrugged, "Something's eating at you."

He shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing."

"This is about that phone call you got earlier, isn't it?" He asked.

"He's a stupid kid," Graham scoffed.

"Maybe so but he has your head fucked up. Who is he?"

"Art, not now-"

"Don't 'not now' me, I'm literally the only person who knows you like men and you aren't going to tell me? That hurts bro-"

"Ok ok, enough. His name is Jefferson, he's really cute but he's 18," Graham sighed.

"Three years isn't that bad I guess," Arthur sighed, "You obviously like him."

"Yeah I do, a lot. He has this presence that just makes me better-"

"You want to fuck him?" Arthur smirked.

"Dude, this is so not the conversation we are about to have-"

"Answer me bro, come on."

"Yes, hell yes," Graham nodded.

"You're a top right?" He asked.

Graham groaned, "Ugh oh my god, will you stop?"

"Hey, I need to know these things," he laughed.

"Yes, I'm a top," he laughed, "I don't know what to do though, he's childish and I won't deal with that."

"Well first, you need to tell him you like him. Secondly, make sure he's fine with being a secret for now. Thirdly, have a serious conversation with him about growing up. Fourthly, you fuck him and make him your property," he smirked.

"He's already mine, Killian likes him and Jefferson better not entertain him," he scoffed.

"Oohh somebody is jealous," he smirked, "Killian is a whore to be honest, there's only so many gays on this island and he's fucked them all. It's painfully seeing men cry...over _him_ , ew."

"He's my competition," Graham said.

"If you were out, you'd take all his hoes, just saying," he smiled.

Graham laughed and wrapped his arm around his best friend, "You always know how to make me feel better bro."

"That's what I'm here for, now let's go back and hit on girls. You aren't too gay for some pussy are you?" He asked.

"Nope, I haven't gotten that far yet. I still like pussy," he nodded.

"Oohh it's going to be a good night," Arthur said before walking away, "Yo ladies, tops must come off now!"

Graham laughed and decided to play the part, "Yeah, bottoms too. Let's get in the water!"

 **XXXXX**

"...so then mom tells me to stay inside until the cat left but I didn't listen, obviously. I snuck outside of the house and went looking for the cat, it was in one of the bushes in our backyard. When I tried to pick it up, it's clawed at me and got my face, I was bleeding so bad and screaming," Regina shook her head, "It was the worst. So yeah, that's how I got my lip scar."

Emma nodded with a smile, "That's what the fuck you get."

Regina giggled and smacked her arm, "Shut up, I was a bad ass kid."

"I was too," Emma chuckled, "There's a man named Mr. Gold, he has a son named Neal. When we were kids, Neal would come over my house and we'd play, surf, and attempt to leave the island. One day, Neal found a way. Honestly, we were like ten and he was like 'Oh Killian's dad has a boat, we can sneak on it and leave.' He hated his father so he really wanted to, I went along with it as a joke until one day I saw Mr. Gold hit him. After that, I seriously wanted him to leave, ya know? So I boobie trapped Mr. Gold's office in his pawn shop," she chuckled, "I mean like this should've been in the Guinness Book of World Records, I hung pant with little triggers, there wasn't a place could step, I locked him in his office so I'm pretty sure customers tried to come in but left when they saw he wasn't there," she shook her head, "I put a little buzzer on the door so every time he tried to touch it he would shocked, it was hell for him. Me and Neal snuck on the boat and sailed off, we were pretty shitty because Mr. Jones was only going to the other side of the island," she laughed.

Regina laughed, "Oh my God, that's classic. You were a great friend, where's Neal now?"

"Uh he's still here, he doesn't speak to me. Everybody thinks I'm weird because of my grandpa," Emma frowned a bit.

"Can you...tell me about him?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Mm, not now. We were very close, I'll start to cry and snot, it won't be pretty, I'd rather wait until we are alone-"

"Everyone is asleep Emma-"

"Regina," she sighed, "Please? I'd rather wait."

Regina nodded, "I'm sorry," she said before kissing the blonde, she didn't Emma to deepen the kiss causing her to wrap her arms around her neck. They both had their eyes closed, Emma took a chance and placed her hands on Regina's, she squeezed it and bought the brunette even closer than they already were in the sleeping bag. Their tongues were battling now, Regina's fingers were tangled in the blonde mane. Emma nearly groaned when Regina began to suck her tongue, the brunette smirked when she felt Emma's boner against her thigh. The blonde's eyes popped open when she suddenly felt Regina's hand on her shaft, she groaned when she started to rub it.

"Shhh," Regina giggled.

"But it feel-"

"Good," Regina nodded, "I know but people are sleeping," she whispered.

Emma nodded before attaching their lips again, Regina continued to rub her. Emma's left hand found it's way to Regina's breast, she wanted nothing more than to take that bra off. Neither of them even understood how they got to this point but they liked it, Emma liked how Regina took charge. Regina knew she wasn't ready to go further than this, not yet at least.

She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, Regina gasped a little and shook her head, "Swan…" Emma didn't respond, she simply proceeded with taking the bra off, once it was off she squeezed her breast again before rubbing her thumb across the nipple. That only turned Regina on more of course, she bit Emma's lip hard causing the blonde to groan again but much lower.

Just when the brunette was about to unzip the blonde cargos, August sat up and coughed hard. Emma let out a shaky breath, "Y-You good bro?"

"Mmhm," he nodded before coughing once more and laying back down.

Emma went to kiss Regina again but Regina leaned back a bit, "I think we should try and sleep," she whispered.

"You can't leave me like this," Emma whispered back.

Regina reached for her tank top she took off earlier, "Oh but I can, especially for making me take off my shirt," she scooted away as far as she could and placed her shirt over her head. Once it was on, she pecked the blondes lips, "I'm not sure I'm ready to go further yet, not here."

"Does this mean you're willing to give me your virginity?" Emma whispered.

Regina chuckled lowly, "Goodnight Swan," she said before rolling over, she could feel Emma's rock hard shaft against her ass, "Hold me."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her shoulder. Despite her blue balls, she was happy to be spending the night holding Regina. She smiled to herself before kissing the back of Regina neck, "Gina?"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby," Regina breathed out.

The smile that appeared on Emma's face didn't go unnoticed in the nearly pitch black area, Regina had just called her "baby", she officially had a title now in her eyes. She had been claimed, Emma was freaking out internally but she had to relax and not overthink the situation. Tonight had been the most fun she had in awhile, ever since Regina arrived on the island, Emma felt like her life had a purpose again. Maybe she'd start back painting, maybe she'd look into a few colleges, anything was possible. Either way, Emma Swan wasn't going to be one of those people who worked in their parents shop forever, that much was guaranteed. She wanted to conquer Zeal Island and with Regina by side, she just might.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy. Please review. PM me or DM me on Twitter if you have any questions. I'm truly sorry for being MIA.**

Zeal 5

Graham stood in the sand with Arthur and the rest of his team. Today was game day, Graham's team, The Royals, versus Killian's team, The Pirates. Killian was desperate to beat Graham, he was the best male volleyball player on the island. He smirked when he saw Jefferson arriving with Regina and Belle, they walked to the stands and sat down.

Killian walked over to them and smiled, "Good afternoon mates."

"Hello," Regina nodded.

Jefferson smiled, "Hey, Sorry I missed your call last night. We got drunk and...yeah I fell asleep."

"It's fine," he nodded, "You look pretty hot today Jeff."

Jefferson immediately began to blush, "Oh, thank you."

Regina smirked as she noticed Graham watching from the sand court, fuming. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked at Arthur, "I can't believe this."

Arthur smirked, "That's him? Hmm, he sure seems to be cozying up to Killian."

Graham sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Dude, go do something about it," Arthur said.

He shook his head, "Later, we have a game to win."

Graham was right, winning the game was the most important right now. He took one last look at Jefferson, Killian had walked away, he and Jefferson locked eyes. Jefferson blushed when he saw Graham looking at him, his eyes wandered down to the Swan's glistening six pack and swim trunks.

Regina cleared her throat, "I'm pretty sure if you stare long enough, the trunks will disappear."

Jefferson turned red and chuckled before staring back at Graham, "Sorry, he's just so...gorgeous, chiseled, defined, toned, and edible."

"Indeed he is dear but his sister is much more...edible," Regina smirked.

Belle rolled her eyes, "Speaking of his sister, where is she?"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "That's a very good question. It's almost 1, she must still be sleeping. Let's find out," she said before pulling out her cell phone and facetiming Emma.

Blonde hair emerged from under the covers and into the camera after three rings, a groggy voice answered, " _Mm hello?"_

Regina smiled, "Hi baby. Are you still sleeping?"

" _Yeah babe," Emma said with her eyes still closed._

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course you are. Well, when you wake up, come to the beach. We are about to watch your brother play."

" _Sure thing," she yawned._

"Bye Swan," she chuckled before hanging up. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed Jefferson wiggling his eyebrows and Belle smirking, "What?"

"You two are totally in love," Belle teased.

"What? Absolutely not, dear, let's not jump the gun here. She's just adorable and–"

"Makes you a mushy pile of mush," Jefferson stated.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I suppose we can call it that for now."

 **XXXXX**

The youngest member of the Swan family awoke not too long after Regina's FaceTime call, she groaned when saw her mother standing in her doorway, "Why can't you ever leave me alone?"

"I made you breakfast," Snow said softly, she didn't know how to handle her daughter's attitude lately.

"That's oddly nice of you, thank you," Emma said before rolling out of bed.

Snow simply nodded before heading downstairs. Emma threw on a pair of boardshorts and a tank top before heading downstairs. When they reached the kitchen, David, who was at the kitchen island on his laptop, smiled, "Morning Em," he nodded.

"Okay what's up? Both of you guys are home…," she looked between them suspiciously, "Why?"

"We wanted to spend time together, reconnect," Snow smiled.

"Mm," she nodded, "Sounds like code for have sex all day."

David chuckled, "Not even close."

Snow frowned, "Why not?"

"Because dad's getting it somewhere else," Emma said before crunching on a piece of bacon.

"Hey, I didn't say that," he exclaimed, "I just doubt your mother would want to."

"Okay," Emma said as she turned her plate of breakfast into a breakfast sandwich, tossing the eggs and bacon onto the toast, "I'm not going to listen to you guys have sex talk," she said before grabbing her sandwich and jogging out the door.

 **XXXXX**

Regina cheered when she saw Arthur spike the ball, "Woohoo!"

"Wow, Regina likes something other than Emma Swan," Belle teased.

Regina blushed, "Oh stop, I like other things better than—Emma!"

Emma smiled as waved to Regina from at the bottom of the stands, she, Ariel and August began to walk up the steps. Emma pulled Regina close to her when she sat down, "I'm finally awake, happy?"

Regina chuckled, "It's almost 2:30, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Emma laughed, "I like that I sleep as long as I do."

"I don't," she stated, "It's not healthy."

"That's code for you 'I miss you too much'," Emma smirked before turning her head back to the game.

Killian saved the ball before his teammate swatted it across the net where Graham and Arthur teamed up to block the ball causing it to fly back to Killian's side and crashing into the sand before anyone could save it. The crowd cheered as Graham and his teammates did their handshake before huddling up.

"Aye princess," Killian called.

Graham faced him through the net, "Yes, loser?"

"This isn't over, I will beat you and I'll even take that hottie in the stands out to dinner while you try to tell your father about your sexuality," he spat causing Graham to rush under the net and tackle him to the ground.

Everyone gasped as the two started to fight. Emma ran down to the sand with her friends following, Arthur managed to pull Graham off of the scumbag bleeding beneath him. Killian was helped up, he glared at Graham before walking off.

Emma frowned, "Have you lost your mind? You know bad sportsmanship is frowned upon on–"

"On this island, I know I know," he sighed, "You didn't hear what he said and plus, I'm the big brother, don't worry about me," he said as he began to walk off.

"But Graham your hand–"

"I got it," he nodded before walking to their beach shop a couple hundred feet away.

Jefferson quickly followed worried about the man with the bleeding hand. When reached the shop, Graham was trying to wrap his hand, Jefferson rushed over to help him, "You're doing it wrong," he said softly.

Graham watched him as he put the gauze over his knuckles, "...Thank you."

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Jefferson blushed.

Graham lifted Jefferson's chin, "I am now, because of you."

Jefferson felt his heart stopped when they locked eyes. Why did this man have this effect on him? He'd never understand. He swallowed, "I'm really sorry about the other night…"

"No I should be the one apologizing to you, I was a jackass," he scoffed, "I shouldn't have hung up like that."

"I shouldn't have had you on speaker," he admitted.

"You were just having fun, I get it," he nodded before clearing his throat, "Jefferson, I need to be honest with you. I think you're great, I want to get to know you but my life is complicated and I don't want to hurt you."

Jefferson sighed, "I know, I'm too young and—"

Graham shook his head, "Your age has nothing to do with it, I find it cute that you're only 18. This is more about me not being ready to be exclusive."

"I understand that," he nodded, "But I like you Graham, regardless of what you say. Nothing you could say would make me stop liking you."

Graham blushed surprisingly, "I'm nothing special...really. Are you going to go out with Killian?"

"No, he's cute but he's not you," Jefferson teased.

Graham raised his brow, "Oh so you think he's cute huh?"

Jefferson giggled, "I was joking."

Graham nodded before grabbing his face and kissing him softly causing Jefferson to melt. The guy of his dreams was kissing him, he kissed back nervously but he definitely kissed back. Graham pulled away, "How's that for cute?"

Jefferson turned the color of a fire truck, he had no words. He just grinned like a little boy who had just recieved his dream present for Christmas. He couldn't believe Graham actually kissed him.

"Jefferson I want you to go on a date with me tonight. 'No' is not an option," Graham stated firmly.

"Your tough guy act doesn't phase me," Jefferson smirked, "But a date with you...sounds perfect."

"Oh, it will be," Graham nodded.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laughed as Ariel fell face first in the sand, "Give up," she chuckled.

Ariel rolled her eyes before standing up , brushing herself off, "Okay for one, fuck you. Two, I won't give up."

"I would like to know how you became so terrible at volleyball dear," Regina snickered.

"I'm not terrible, I simply can't beat Emma," Ariel scoffed.

"And Emma is mediocre which makes you terrible," Regina nodded.

"Hey," Emma gasped, "I'm not mediocre."

"Babe, I mean this is in the nicest way possible...stick to surfing," she said before kissing her cheek.

Emma scoffed, "Okay, serve then miss 'nobody is better than me'."

Regina chuckled and snatched the ball from Emma, "Gladly," she said as she gave Emma a lustful look and walking away.

Emma looked at August, "Okay you saw that right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"She's been doing that all day."

"She wants you Swan," he shrugged, "What's holding you back?"

Emma bit her lip, "Nothing I guess but I don't know, I've never done _it_ before."

"Eh, neither has she, fair playing field," August stated.

"There's no way that's happening," Killian stated from behind them.

Emma rolled her eyes and faced him, "What do you want?"

"I just came to watch," he smirked, "What's wrong Swan, nervous?"

"No but I'd prefer not to be watched," she shrugged.

Killian nodded, "Somebody needs to watch you, someone needs to watch all of you Swan's. Everyone knows you're all crazy."

Everything froze, Emma's eyes darkened, Regina's brow raised, Ariel's mouth dropped and August's fist clenched. Emma stepped closer, "What did you say?"

"You're crazy. You're the creepiest one of them all. You turn down our parties, never speak to us, and you hang out with...them," he scoffed, "You're just weird. Just like your grandfather."

Emma shoved him hard, "Shut up!"

Killian raised his fist prepared to hit the girl until someone came behind him and put him is a quick headlock, "Think again," Graham said before letting him go and shoving him, "Don't ever raise your fist to my sister."

Killian nodded before backing away with his friends, "This ain't over, Aye," he pointed.

* * *

Regina sighed, "Can I at least know why you're pacing? You're so upset and I don't understand why."

"He spoke of my grandfather," Emma said as she paced Regina's bedroom floor.

"I know that's a touchy subject for you but will you talk to me about him? Hmm?"

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, "He wasn't crazy," she shook her head, "He was an inventor, he built ships. Science geek, he started obsessing...building trinket after trinket."

Regina nodded and crossed her legs, "Alright so what happened to him?"

"He took it too far one day. Him, your dad, August's mom, and Mr. Gold went on a sailing trip to the other side of the island, there's nothing over there but water and jungle," she shrugged, "Mr. Gold insisted that his great grandfather's treasure was over there so my grandpa offered to take them in his new ship he built but something went wrong…"

Regina was interested now, her father was involved, "Yeah, so what happened?"

Emma sighed, "You're going to be mad."

"No I won't, just say it," Regina scoffed.

"You already know what I'm going to say," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah, I do but I want to hear it, I need to know what happened," Regina stated firmly.

Emma cleared her throat, "It began to storm, they hit a boulder. Everything began to fall apart, a sail fell on your dad while my grandpa was trying to steer, Gold rushed to help him but it wasn't strong enough to move the sail. My grandpa finally helped and they managed to pull your dad from under the sail. Things began to get worse, the ship started to sink. Your dad grabbdd a life jacket along with Mr. Gold and swam to land. Mrs. Booth drowned trying to convince him to abandon the ship and my grandpa drowned along with her and his ship. Your dad said my grandpa refused to leave his ship."

Regina swallowed, everything suddenly seemed...different. It's very clear that her father's nerves didn't start to fail out of nowhere. Emma's grandfather was practically responsible for her father's disease. She bit her lip, "That's quite a story…"

"Regina I know you hate me," Emma sighed.

"I don't. I...I need to be alone for a while," she nodded, "I'll text you."

Emma shook her head, "You're pushing me away."

"No I'm not Emma," Regina scoffed.

"You are, Regina," Emma stated, "I'll give you your space," she said before practically storming out of Regina's room and house.

 **XXXXX**

Henry sat down on Regina's bed and placed his hand on her shoulder, "You missed dinner, everything okay?"

Regina, who was lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow, looked over her shoulder, "No."

"Talk to me about it so I can help," he said softly.

"I don't want to," she sniffled.

"I'm not leaving until you do," he raised his brow. He was fully aware of how much Regina cherished alone time.

She groaned before sitting up and looking at her ill father, "Emma told me the story…"

Henry's eyebrows furrowed, at first he didn't comprehend but it soon clicked in his head. He nodded, "Oh I see...baby, Emma had nothing to do with that accident."

"But her crazy grandfather did," Regina scoffed.

Henry shook his head, "Woah woah, slow down. Leo was one of my closest friends and he damn sure wasn't crazy. Don't be like everyone else Regina, don't judge him and assume he was crazy simply because his mind worked harder. Leopold White was one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, he was brilliant actually. He gave his life to save mine."

Regina bit her lip, "You're hurt daddy…"

"Yeah I know," he nodded, "Some nerves are damaged, yeah but I don't blame him. I never blamed him, he didn't force me to get on that ship. I willingly wanted to go."

The brunette didn't know what to think, she was so angry and she didn't really know why. The fact that her father wasn't the same because of a ship that Emma's grandfather was supposed to be excellent at stirring had a big part to do with it. Regina sighed and looked up at her father, "I'm so afraid to lose you…"

"I know," he sighed and kisses her forehead, "When I'm no longer here to protect you and be there for you, somebody will have to be...don't push them away. Don't push _her_ away."

She couldn't help but blush at his words as he rose from her bed and headed out of her room, "Thank you daddy," she rushed out before he slipped out the door.

* * *

"Be safe," Regina warned.

"I will I will," Jefferson smiled as Graham pulled up in from of the Mills' home.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she smirked.

"Oh honey, you know I'm going to do," he chuckled before winking and heading out of the door.

"Date night huh," Hades said causing Regina to jump, he chuckled, "Relax."

She turned around and gave him a small smile, "I didn't know you were here."

He shrugged and headed for the kitchen, "No surprise there."

Regina sat on the living room couch and crossed her legs before smoothing out her skirt, she unpaused the episode of Gossip Girl she was watching and relaxed into the couch. It wasn't long before her body tensed up when Hades sat next to her, she looked at him before scooting over slightly.

He sipped his beer before looking at her, "No Emma Swan tonight?"

"No," she shook her head as he scooted closer causing her to scoot away from him until she reached the arm of the couch blocking her from scooting any further, she sighed and cleared her throat, "What do you want? Where's my sister?"

"She took your old man out for a walk," he shrugged, "I just want to talk Regina."

"Then why do you keep scooting closer?"

He took a deep breath before reaching out grabbing Regina's arm tightly and yanking her onto his lap causing her to yelp and squirm, he smirked, "Just talk to me Regina."

"Let me go," she stated as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Be still," he demanded causing her to freeze, "Better," he smirked before sliding his hand under her skirt and rubbing her thigh.

Regina pressed her lips together trying not to cry, wanting to seem strong. When his hand became extremely close to her pantyline she clenched her thighs together before slapping him hard and running to her room, locking the door before sliding down it with tears streaming down her face. Oh how she wished Emma was there to make her feel safe but all she had was an empty room that suddenly felt colder than ever.

 **XXXXX**

Emma Swan looked over her shoulder before unlocking the door to the lighthouse and jogging up the stairs. She exhaled when she reached the top and saw the view of the island. She needed to think, her mind was all over the place but overlooking the island with its breathtaking view calmed her, like the waves did. All she could think about was Regina and how she was undeniably falling in love with her. Emma was a very difficult person to understand but Regina did it with ease. She didn't understand it and she never would but she knew Regina was falling for her too so why would she push her away? Could Regina truly blame Emma for her grandfather's mistake? She shook her head at the thought, she was so much like him, she refused to believe he was crazy.

"Swan," Sheriff Lance stated from behind her cause her to jump as she was knocked out of her thoughts.

Emma turned around to face him, "I—"

"You broke into the lighthouse," he finished for her while dangling his handcuffs, "You're coming with me Swan."

The blonde groaned and held out her wrist not wanting to get into anymore trouble than she already was.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
